Gundam Wing: Zone of the Enders
by ShadowHawk
Summary: Several wars have broken out between the Colonies, Earth, and Mars. Please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to the characters of Gundam Wing. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first time creating this Fanfic. Recently I've been doing a lot of research on the Gundams so I had to put in a lot of thoughts into it and started to create this Fanfiction. So enjoy it.  
  
Gundam Wing: Zone of the Enders  
  
Campbell Lane (voice) .... Narrator  
  
MAIN CHARACTERS (GOOD)  
  
Mark Hildreth (I) (voice) .... Odin Lowe Jr. / Heero Yuy  
  
Scott McNeil (I) (voice) .... Duo Maxwell  
  
Kirby Morrow (voice) .... Triton Bloom / Trowa Barton  
  
Brad Swaile (voice) .... Quatre Rabera Winner  
  
SUPPORTING MAIN CHARACTERS (GOOD)  
  
Hyden Christenson (voice) .... Kamui Hyuga  
  
Lucy Liu (voice) .... Viola Nettie  
  
Sigourney Weaver (voice) .... Dr. T  
  
Matt Damon (voice) .... Billy Lee Black  
  
Sandra Bullock (voice) .... Faye Valentine  
  
Hugh Jackman (voice) .... Vincent Valentine  
  
MAIN CHARACTERS (BAD)  
  
Ian McDiarmid (voice) .... Senator Tatsuzou Sudou  
  
Tom Cruise (voice) .... Ghaleon Bariaus  
  
Jennifer Love Hewitt (voice) .... Lori Kajima  
  
SUPPORTING CHARACTERS (GOOD)  
  
Cathy Weseluck (voice) .... Dorothy Catalonia  
  
Saffron Henderson (voice) .... Lucrezia Noin  
  
Brian Drummond (voice) .... Milliardo Peacecraft / Zechs Marquise  
  
Lisa Ann Beley (voice) .... Relena Darlian / Peacecraft  
  
Monica Gemmer (voice) .... Catherine Bloom  
  
SUPPORTING CHARACTERS (BAD)  
  
James Woods (voice) .... Colonel Kylling  
  
Prologue:  
  
Year: A.C. 200:  
  
It has been nearly four years since the end of the war started by Mariemaia (Endless Waltz) and things on earth and within the colonies has become calm, again. A renewed peace talk has been excepted between Earth and the Space Colonies, and it appears that a new era is to be ushered in thanks largely in part to the five Gundams.  
  
However, in an act of pure unselfishness and pacifism, their very own pilots destroyed the five Gundams. A group called, the Preventers, has extended their pacifists ways throughout the galaxy in a hope to prevent further violence and bloodshed.  
  
On the other hand…a few terrorist groups, on Earth and within the colonies, have managed to crop up, but are quickly dispatched by the new Preventers. Life has become good under their guiding hand and the people of Earth and the Colonies are pleased and happy. Gundams and mobile suits in general are now things of the past. And they are, for the most part, taken apart and used as scrape metal. Guns and all other forms of weaponry are limited solely to the Preventers, and are monitored and banned elsewhere in an attempt to keep violence under control. Even Gundamiun itself is monitored, for fear of someone building another of these "Gundam mobile suits" and wreaking havoc on the peaceful people.  
  
Yet, these methods of control are still new and not widely spread or enforced in the Colonies. Especially in places that have been abandoned. And it is here, in the places that the Preventers are not able to safely monitor that problems occur...  
  
Alone in the darkness of space, a small, seemingly empty laboratory floats within the territory of the L1 Colony. This lab was abandoned during the first Earth-Colony war when OZ captured its scientists and mechanics. However, a new scientist works diligently in the darkness, designing, building, and storing plans for a new Gundam. A rogue scientist whose plans are secret and unknown to the Preventers, the Colonies, and to Earth... she and a few select others are the only ones who know of these plans. This group is called….  
  
The Enders  
  
***  
  
The Martian Colony:  
  
This is how Mars was colonised; shortly after the Mariemaia war, rumours of a resource rich colony began spreading around the Space Colonies and eventually to Earth. No one knows the name or the location of this colony, but it is said to revive Earth in beauty and riches…  
  
About twenty years before the war between Earth and the Space Colonies a group of engineers and scientists designed and built a large revolutionary space carrier. The ship was able to house 100,000 passengers and crew, plus all the equipment and supplies they would need to colonize a new world.  
  
Sceptics and even renowned scientists rejected the ship for one reason, its new fusion power plant. It was deemed unstable at best. The micro plant, which occupied less than 1% of the entire ship would produce, with out refuelling, twice the power the ship needed.  
  
The plan of the scientists, engineers, and colonists was to make a home one Mars. They left quietly in the night, never to be heard from again. The short up roar was so brief that all information on the expedition, the ship, or otherwise became non-existent with in a year.  
  
The massive energy stores of the MC Explorer (Martian Colony Explorer) allowed the ship to reach her destination in a few weeks. The colonists landed with few problems and began building. What exists on Mars today is a massive megalopolis dome city know as Freeport, the out lying colonies are know as "waster towns" or waste land towns and villages, lower tech areas.  
  
Another secret was hidden on board the Explorer, the technology to create and maintain atmosphere. The MC atmospheric systems are similar in design to the systems on the space colonies but much more massive. The original colonists were successful in creating a stable and breathable atmosphere on Mars, but were unable to control climate conditions. The result being, Freeport, the great domed city.  
  
The people of Mars have long ago lost interest and contact with Earth and the Colonies. Only recently have they sent out spies to the Colonies and Earth. The footage of the recent war has been taken as a threat to Mars. The Mars Colony Military has started massive production of two space-type mobile suits.  
  
First the "Artemis", which looked like across between the Aries and the Taurus, Its a fast mobile suit designed for hit n' run and raiding missions, it runs on a MC Micro Fusion Plant. The Artemis is armed with 6 hunter seeker missiles and beam rifle.  
  
Second, the "Apollo", which looked like across between Trowa's HeaveyArms and the Leos that were used in the Eve wars in 195-196, Its a more standard, heavily armed military unit, also running on the MCMFP. The Apollo is armed with a combination auto cannon (PPC) and starburst cannon. Both suits have combination ceramic, titanium alloy armour making them lighter and faster than the mobile suits used by the Preventers.  
  
The massive power of the Gundams has not escaped the eye of the MC government. The military has contracted out to the Freeport Corporation to build them a Gundam Mobile Suit.  
  
The Mars Colony doesn't want war, but it can't ignore the habits of Earth and the Colonies. Mars is prepared, with a fleet of fusion drive ships and advanced mobile suits, to deal with anything that comes their way.  
  
***  
  
The Terrorist Threat:  
  
On Earth and the Colonies small terrorist groups with similar ideologies are massing weapons and troops. These once small groups are becoming a force the Preventers are going to have to deal with.  
  
On Mars protestors hold almost daily rallies around government buildings. They call for immediate action, deployment of the Mars Mobile Army. The Mars Mobile army has been estimated large enough to over run Earth and the Colonies with in weeks. Terrorist factions on Mars are building up their supplies and soldiers.  
  
There are three kettles on the stove, and all three are ready to boil over into a bloody conflict that will over shadow even the Mariemaia War, and the war between Earth and the Colonies.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Mysterious Attacker  
  
Planet Mars  
  
Location: Sector Gamma, Barren Wastelands  
  
Levon Grant, Captain, 21st Llician Rangers of the Peacekeepers scanned the horizon vainly for any signs of Mobile Suits. It had been almost an hour since they had lost contact with Graham Gilliam's Recon Lance, which had reported enemy movement along these coordinates. It seem likely that Gilliam had engaged that enemy force, despite Levon's orders to maintain distance and only conducted surveillance from his Apollo type mobile suit until his own unit could arrive to provide backup.  
  
"Where are they now," he grumbled to himself, "and why don't they answer to our homing signal?"  
  
Grant's thoughts were interrupted by the crackle of the commlink in his MS Apollo.  
  
"Sir, this is Clayton. I can see some movement up near the base ahead --- some kind of shadow that's getting bigger."  
  
"Confirmed, Clayton," Levon shot back, homing in his sensors on the ridge, and increasing magnification to 300x. "I see it, too. Looks like we've got company."  
  
Switching to unit-wide link, he continued. "Go to yellow alert, mates, and energize weapons. Don't move up 'till we know how many there are."  
  
Seconds passed as the shadow moved steadily closer, it approach covered by the brush that lined the ridge.  
  
Suddenly, Bel Clark, an MS Artemis pilot, spoke up. "Sir, I've got a preliminary ID on the approaching unit. It appears to be an Artemis, but she's moving very slowly, and looks badly damaged."  
  
"Don't count on that, Clark. It could be a decoy. Clayton, train your LRTS (Long Range Targeting System) on that sucker from here on out." More of the approaching Mobile Suits came into view slowly: it was an Artemis, all right, but it moved like it had been to hell and back. Its center torso armor gaped with huge holes, its left arm dangled limp, and small wisps of smoke rose slowly from the cockpit.  
  
"An easy kill," Levon thought, as he prepared to give order to fire; then, suddenly, a dreadful realization hit him. "God Almighty," he intoned hoarsely. "Hold your fire! That's Gilliam up there."  
  
Everyone began moving and talking at once as they rushed forward to meet their limping comrade. Levon heard Clayton's voice above the rest.  
  
"Captain, what could they've done to Gilliam?"  
  
Grant sighed half to himself as he trudged on up the rocky hills. "I don't know," he replied, "but I'm sure we'll find out soon."  
  
Levon heard Clayton's voice again but this time he sounded frighten.  
  
"Captain, radar is detecting an approaching Object. Believed to be some kind of Mobile Suit, although we cannot determine the model. ETA seven minutes and counting."  
  
"Can we establish contact?" he asked.  
  
Clayton shook his head. "No response from the Mobile Suit sir."  
  
Grant gritted his teeth and said, "I want you, you, and you to intercept." He ordered his men who were receiving instructions from their superior. In less then a minute, three Artemis Mobile Suits launched, their turbines kicking into life.  
  
The captain watched them go. "Keep trying to contact the suit. Inform it that it is in restricted airspace and will be shot down unless it surrenders."  
  
At the same time, the Artemis were approaching the unknown suit.  
  
The flight leader activated his gun camera, transmitting the images  
  
back to the captain. The moment it came into visual range, the pilot and  
  
those in the command tower got a good look at it.  
  
This Unknown Gundam was similar in general shape to the to the Wing Gundam ZERO Custom that is piloted by Heero Yuy who was currently working for the Preventers.  
  
In the Unknown Gundam's hand, it was caring an odd looking weapon. To the captain it looked like a twin barrelled beam gun. And unlike Wing ZERO Custom's designs, it was painted black, the eyes glowing a bright red. There was something on its back near the main thrusters, although no one could really get a good look at it. The only visible ranged weapons were the Vulcan cannons in the head.  
  
"Target confirmed. Commencing attack." The Artemis broke formation, spreading out to make themselves harder targets.  
  
Suddenly, the unknown Gundam sped up and raced towards the Peacekeepers Mobile Suits. It raised its left arm and there was a flash of light from its arm. The laser pulse caught an Artemis dead center, punching a hole through the suit and detonating its reactor. The Gundam flew past the explosion, turning to face the other two suits.  
  
"Get on its right side!" the flight leader screamed over the comm-net, banking hard to try to escape the line of fire. It was too slow to match the speed of the Unknown Gundam. It took a hit to one of the turbines. He dropped towards the ground, watching as the last remaining Artemis opened fire with its gunpod. The enemy suit simply shrugged off the beam blasts, raising its right arm that held the gun. Holding the Mobile Suit in the air, the Gundam threw the Artemis to the ground and then it fired rapid blasts at it denting it.  
  
With a crash, the flight leaders Mobile Suit slammed into the ground, carving a small trench through a road. The pilot, desperate now, fought with the controls, trying to get the Artemis to move. However, the Suit had only started to respond when a pair of golden laser pulses tore through it, vaporising the cockpit.  
  
"All three Artemis have been destroyed. The target has resumed its original course. ETA five minutes!" The young officer had failed to keep the panic out of his voice. The screams of the dying pilots had been heard over the radio, and now their destroyer - a single mobile suit - was making its way towards the Command Lance!  
  
"Full alert," the captain ordered, appearing calm for the  
  
sake of his men. "All mobile suits are to launch and prepare for assault."  
  
Levon and the remaining Rangers had managed to pin the unknown Gundam behind a Rocky hill. The experimental Mars based beam weapon on Apollo had managed to force the Gundam to take cover, but it was nearing overheat and smoke had starting steaming from it.  
  
The unknown Gundam suddenly appeared behind a second Rocky Hill, and fired a short burst from its dual Cannon before its Energy overheated.  
  
Levon fired off one more shot from his beam weapon, which missed the dodging Gundam, before sparks suddenly flared to life all across the weapon. Cursing, Levon pressed a button, and the weapon broke into two parts, powerless.  
  
The unknown Gundam appeared again and fired off six missiles, using up the last of his ammunition. The pilot of the Unknown Gundam frowned, and took out his Sigma Sword that was stored on the Gundam's back, and waited for his enemies to move closer.  
  
An Apollo pilot flew closer to the near by rocky hills where the unknown Gundam was hiding. As it neared, the pilot noticed that he was NOT being shot at, and reversed thrusters to head towards his captain.  
  
"Looks like it's Energy has overheated! We have a chance!"  
  
Levon moved his MS's arm out gesturing for him to stop. "That may be true, but we only have a handful of units left, not to mention we're running out of Energy too."  
  
"I understand, sir." The pilot replied, somewhat calmed down. "So what..." he started, but was suddenly interrupted by a nearby explosion and static signifying someone trying to contact someone.  
  
"Sir! We're... attacked! Watch... for...a… Gundam!" a blurry voice yelled through the radio before it was abruptly cut off.  
  
Levon felt a shiver run down his spine. A shiver caused by excitement that he would contribute more to the future, and not by fear of the inevitable death facing him.  
  
"Rangers! You know what that means!" Levon yelled, moving his MS to the side of the road. "Watch your backs! And continue recording information and send it to Colonal Kylling!"  
  
The Pilot slowly looked out from his cover. Noticing that the enemy was backing off, he decided it was a chance to counterattack. Manoeuvring his Gundam to another building, he descended onto a retreating Apollo.  
  
"Enemy Gundam has broken through sectors 5 to 15!"  
  
"Enemy units attacking position 3!"  
  
"Enemy uni... ARG!!!!"  
  
Kylling listened to the reports filtering into his bridge. From the remaining video cameras, they could see the Gundam fighting with Levon's Apollo. They could all hear Levon yelling as he fought:  
  
"Come on! Damn it! I want to see their strength! Show me before I die..."  
  
With agility unseen in Apollos, Levon was able to avoid the Gundam a few times, but the Gundam suddenly seemed to speed up and caught the Apollo in the twin blades locked into the shoulders of his MS.  
  
The pilot smiled for what he must do, and finished his 'Cross-X' manoeuvre. Moments later, the last of the PeaceKeepers mobile suits were taken out by the unknown Gundam.  
  
In less than a minute, the pilot was alone amid a wasteland of twisted metal and smoking hulks. Scanning the area for new opponents and finding none, the pilot engaged the Gundam's thrusters to leave the battle zone. As he rocketed away, he spoke into the communicator of his suit.  
  
"Mission completed." He stated, "Awaiting further orders."  
  
The commlink came to life and on it was a gentle female voice, "Good job Kamui, you really do live up to your name, since it means Power of God and your father chose it for you."  
  
The pilot who was known as Kamui smiled and spoke to the commlink,  
  
"Thank you Viola, I'll see you back at HQ."  
  
"I'll be waiting for you at the Docking Bay." with that the commlink was cut off.  
  
"Well Gabriel, Lets go home." And with that he piloted the Gundam that he called Gabriel back to HQ.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued… 


	2. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to the characters of Gundam Wing.  
  
All copyrights belong to their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes: Recently I've been getting a lot of help from my good pal Turles with this fanfic so I'm thanking him for his help. Also I'm making this one the Best so enjoy the fanfic  
  
Chapter 2: The Rescue  
  
   
  
    On Colony L-1, the circus had come to town.  This was the very circus that Trowa Barton and Catherine Bloom were working in.  This is where Trowa wanted to be, to make people happy instead of killing people as he did before.  Not only that he would be by the side of Catherine.  Though they weren't actually brother and sister, but the bond that held them together was something similar to it.   
  
     
  
However held within the audience there were men, armed men.  Each man wore a long trench coat, but each of them were in different colours so it wouldn't be too suspicious.  However what was under their coats would strike fear into the peace loving hearts of all those performing at this circus and those attending this happy event.  These men were part of the terrorist group called The Dark Acolytes, however their motives for this attack are still unclear.   
  
     
  
Meanwhile as the trenchcoat men in the audience were waiting or the opportunity to open fire, the former Gundam Pilot Trowa Barton was doing his own tricks.  He stood on top of a high pole that had no anchors, he was balancing himself as well as the pole.  He then jumped off the pole and made a trippled mid-air summersault and came landing back down on the unanchored pole.  
  
     
  
The audience began to clap and cheer uproariously for this young acrobat.  All except the trenchcoat men, when the audience was clapping, they watched the exits and saw the others.  Other men in trenchcoats covering the exits, they were reaching into their trenchcoats.  The men in the audience reached into their coats and pulled out their M-16 machine guns and began shooting towards the canopy roof.  
  
     
  
They were screaming things like, "Nobody move!"  But of course that never worked when the audience were making their way to the exits.   
  
    Trowa watched this entire happening from the pole and there was only one though running through his mind, "Oh no." it was Déjà vu all over again.  
  
* * *  
  
Colony L-2  
  
  
  
Far from the busy streets as well as the hostage take-over of the circus in Secret Colony X-19999 (code named Antillia) there was a meeting going on of secret intent. Antillia was built away from the other colonies that no one knew of its existence. This was the home base to a group of fighters like the Preventers; their mission was to bring Peace as well to the Planet Mars from it's corrupted Government. They were the Enders.  
  
Within the dimly light room there were six people sitting around a dark table. This was a secret group called the Enders. The head of this group stood up; a woman named Dr. T.  
  
Dr. T, she was a beautiful woman as a scientist; she had green eyes, black hair and skin that reflected her Chinese heritage. She really was a rare woman indeed, someone of Chinese descent to have green eyes. It is as comparable as a green sky with blue clouds, almost none existent. She looked passed her thick framed glasses at her group, she didn't have a harmful demeanour this time.  
  
She frowned. Clapping four times, she caught the attention of everyone in the room. "Excuse me." She said with a calm voice. "But I have just received word that a group of Terrorists calling themselves The Dark Acolytes had just taken over a Circus that is being held in Colony L-1 and are holding people hostage."  
  
"Doctor T!" A woman whose name was Faye Valentine from the side remarked. "Most of us don't have the same skill as the Gundam Pilots do. Besides the Preventers can't handle it like we can."  
  
Faye was a woman within her mid to late twenties with her black hair coming down to his chin from the part down the center of her head. She looked out across the table with deep green eyes that said so much in one stare. Her clothes were almost like something that would be picked up at a sportswear version of Victoria Secret. Her top was yellow and plastic like, so where her mini shorts that showed off her long stocking covered legs. Though she did wear a read sweater either for comfort or for some kind of fashion statement.  
  
Sitting next to Faye was her brother Vincent, who was dressed in all black under his red cloak that covered his shoulders and most of his chest while it's collar reached nearly up to his nose. At the same time his long black hair reached down to the center of his back. Vincent looked to his sister with his deep brown eyes from behind the locks of black hair and agreed with his sister on this point. He looked at the table and then at his left arm, which was prosthetic, lost in a terrible accident. His arm was now metallic, golden and at the end were long claw-like fingers.  
  
"Faye is right," he said slamming his metallic left arm down on the table, "Last time I heard when a situation like this happen the Terrorists slaughtered the people like they were butchering the lambs at a meat house."  
  
Most of them chuckled with this term but they all agreed to it, but Doctor T just kept silent.  
  
"We'll see." Was all she said before giving out orders for her next phase.  
  
Before Doctor T could give out her instruction to her crew, Viola who was sitting at the end of the table came up with an idea and said, "Why don't we send in Kamui, He is the best Gundam Pilot we've got and beside his Gundam can take down an army of Mobile Suits." Viola was a woman in her late 20s, she was not too tall but very beautiful with short red hair, blue eyes and a jumpsuit.  
  
"That could work… Viola, tell Kamui that he has to rescue the civilians that are being held by the Dark Acolytes."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am" She stood up and saluted.  
  
"Meeting adjured" Doctor T replied to her crew and with that everyone left the meeting room.  
  
In the Hanger bay, Kamui took a long, hard look at his Gundam as mechanical arms descended from the ceiling toward his machine. Welders, sparkers, and other such repair devices that were built into the arms began rearming the weapon systems. He wanted to make sure it was in perfect condition, and beside his Gundam was built with the latest alloy called M.G. (Mega Gundanium) that can withstand almost any firepower the Enemies can throw at.  
  
He wanted to go to that colony, he knew that the Preventer's couldn't handle what he or his combined team could. Still he felt an urge to go alone on this one. If there was one thing in this universe that Kamui couldn't stand above all else was the Terrorists. He ranked them somewhere between cockroaches and maggots. None of them had any sense of honor or decency in the arena of fighting. It made him burn from the inside like a maddening case of heartburn.  
  
He climbed up to the Gundam's cockpit, the cockpit was a lot different from the Wing ZERO Custom. Instead of the ZERO System, this one was equipped with a more advance computer system called PAMI (Physical Attached Movement Interface).  
  
What the PAMI does it attaches towards the Gundam's overall movement. This system however is operated in the large cockpit, connecting towards the pilot's own physical movements. With the attributes of machine and human combine, this system allows the gundam and the pilot to have faster reflexes, faster control reaction time, better manuverabilty and better dexterity. Unfortunately this system has no pilot enhancing abilities and it is as valuable as the pilot's natural abilities. Kamui received his orders from Doctor T when Viola gave him the information when she entered the Hanger Bay, Kamui accepted the mission and used the cable lift to his Gundam and opened the hatch and sat in the seat and set off for the Colony.  
  
* * *  
  
In space…  
  
The Gundam Gabriel flew through the blackness of space like a bat out of hell. It's engines burning, it's pilot worried since after he got the file containing information on the Dark Acolytes back at his home base where his friends were. Kamui had some sort of twitch in his left eye, he wanted to reach up to his face to feel it but he couldn't do it with the Gabriel's helmet in the way. The helmet was to help display combat data at a close range to the eye and to give a more 3-D feel.  
  
"I have to make it, No telling what these Terrorists are going to do to the civilians in Colony L-1." He said in a calm tone " If I don't succeed, I'll die trying." He looked up through space and saw his destination.  
  
He smiled as he shoved the joystick far forward, sending the message to the engines to burn hotter and faster.  
  
* * *  
  
Elsewhere in space…  
  
On board the battleship Peacemillion, Heero Yuy was resting on his bed in his room since after the meeting with Lady Une and the rest of the Gundam pilots minus Trowa.  
  
Heero was having a dream, but the scenarios look different in his dream. He saw 2 Factions of Mobile Suits, one was the Alliance's Leos and Aries, the others looked like Daughtress from Gundam X series that he didn't recognize but on the shoulders of the Daughtress Mobile Suits he saw a crest that belonged to royal kingdom.  
  
He was surprised and thought (The Sank Kingdom had Mobile Suits?) There were lots of explosions as Leos, Aries and the Daughttress fought each other. The scene then switch to a meeting room where 3 People were discussing. One person was King Peacecraft himself, next to him was his advisor and the third was a soldier. This soldier was wearing a different military uniform then those of OZ and the Alliance.  
  
Heero heard King Peacecraft say to the soldier, "How goes the situation Commander?"  
  
The soldier replied, "Not so good your majesty, The Grandia Forces are dropping like flies and they can't hold out much longer, my best guess is that we should get you out of here to a safe place."  
  
"I agree with Commander Hyuga's plan, your highness, it is best that we leave before it's too late" the king's advisor said.  
  
Just as they were about to leave the room, the door exploded and 12 soldiers burst through the room pointing their AK-47 machine guns at them. Commander Hyuga saw the leader of these soldiers. It was none other than General Diego O'Neil.  
  
General O'Neil had a smirk on his face and said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't my old Friend, Commander Liu Hyuga of the Grandia Forces. You should have joined the Alliance when you had the chance."  
  
Heero woke up from the dream in a sweat. He felt each the droplets as clearly as he could feel the dampness in his clothes. He sat up, wiped the sweat away from his face still feeling it like rubbing steam off of a window in a sauna room. His whole body felt hot and cold at the same time.  
  
Psss.  
  
Heero heard his door open and without a single conscious thought he moved like water to where the sound was coming from. If he had a gun he'd already be pointing it towards the doorway. In the doorway he saw Relena Darlian the vice foreign minister. What was she doing here?  
  
"We've arrived at Colony L-1" She said, "Lady Une has asked that you get ready, Heero."  
  
Heero relaxed only slightly dismissing all that had happened in that bizarre dream, "Understood." He said.  
  
* * *  
  
Back on Colony L-1, The Dark Acolytes had already rounded up both the guests of the circus as well as the circus performers together like cattle. Even the ones who had the guns gathered them within the ring where the lion tamers and the lions would perform to make their guests gasp. Now it was used as an imaginary holding pen for people.  
  
Catherine leaned over to Trowa, "Do you know these men?" She asked  
  
Trowa keeping silent only shook his head.  
  
"What do they want with us?" She asked  
  
Trowa didn't answer, because even he, Trowa Barton the Silencer didn't know what their objectives were or what they wanted with simple circus people and its guests.  
  
The trench coat men were discussing whether or not they should kill their hostages.  
  
"I say we should kill these people since The Preventers are not responding to our demands." replied Terrorist 1.  
  
"No, we should wait a little longer, let's give them an hour or so, if they don't send $100,000,000 in parts for our mobile suits then we kill these people." The leader confirmed.  
  
Just then they heard a loud explosion, the Terrorists ran outside and saw what struck fear in their hearts.  
  
They saw a Mobile Suit de-cloaked from the air like a chameleon from its disguised background. The Dark Acolytes ran to their Mobile Suits and started to attack the enemy. It was the Gundam Gabriel; the suit itself looked just like the Wing Zero except it was purely black and white like an Angel from Hell or maybe a Devil from Heaven.  
  
The first thing that this unknown suit drew out was an enormous gun-like object that looked like the cannon from the Tallgeese III. Except the long barrel of the gun began to glow green. This glow began to illuminate the hidden blackness of the mobile suit. It exposed its eyes that made the terrorists shiver down to their balls. They knew that the gun was acting as a beam saber as well.  
  
The terrorists, who stood outside of the circus tent, watched as this unknown Gundam began to attack. It sliced and diced all of their mobile suits as if they were just toys. Each cut was clean and precise not a single unclean edge was left in the wake of each slice that the Gundam made.  
  
Inside the cockpit Kamui in his Gundam Gabriel enjoyed this while he hacked and slashed his enemies with all his latest weapons that Gabriel was carrying. The hatred he had for terrorists intensified the emotion so much that it was enjoyable for him to slice all of them like this. He almost wanted to say All you terrorists will die! But the act of killing these cowards for terrorists was so enjoyable that he was speechless.  
  
The Battle was fierce as The Dark Acolytes were going down one by one. Each suit was dropping out of battle like flies until the courtyard of the circus, which used to have happy people going to the circus was now a mobile suit scrap yard. Each suit that Kamui sliced simply dropped to his knees and shut down. Kamui knew that he couldn't use any large weapons within the colony otherwise he would endanger the people who lived there. He had to stay focus and complete the mission.  
  
* * *  
  
The Leader of the Dark Acolytes sat in his MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom. He had watched the battle from the moment that this unknown Gundam de-cloaked before his very eyes. He was starting to feel fear inside him. He saw how powerful the Gabriel was and knew he'd never stand a chance against whoever was piloting it. He reached for the COM,  
  
"Fight with all you got!!!" He said to his men.  
  
He then saw his way out from where his Mobile Suit was standing. He blasted to the shaft of the colony and made his grand escape.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile back on the battlefield…  
  
Kamiu took down the last of The Dark Acolytes, it was like cutting down a tree with one swipe. Kamui simply had to flick his wrist in the cockpit and the beam saber in his gun made a clean slice at the enemy mobile suit. It came down with one last crash. The battle was over, the terrorist mobile suits were gone and the men in the trench coats had retreated like the cowards they were. Kamui had the satisfaction that he killed again, one less terrorist for the Earth Sphere and the Colonies to worry about.  
  
In the aftermath, he scanned to find the leader of The Dark Acolytes, and the computer in his cockpit showed that the leader in the Gouf Custom had escaped from him. He frowned to that but he knew that it was not important, he just wanted to make sure the hostages were safe.  
  
He scanned the circus ground and he found something. His monitor showed that Trowa Barton and Catherine Bloom were outside of the tent as many people joined them to see Mobile Suit that saved them from the Terrorists. Kamui thought it was best to come out of the cockpit and be praised by the people that he saved.  
  
Kamui commanded the Gabriel to kneel on the ground like a knight before his king. The cockpit door opened downward with the cockpit platform out and ready for whoever was about to step down. Kamui came out of the cockpit and hopped down to the ground.  
  
Trowa and Catherine got a good look at Kamui's flight suit uniform. It was nothing like OZ or The United Earth Sphere World Nation has. This one was had the headgear of an Imperial Starfighter pilot mainly consists of a sturdy helmet section with heavily armoured block structures which should provide some protection against debris in the case of a messy ejection or moderate cockpit damage.  
  
The faceplate resembles that of a Storm Trooper, and the eyepieces presumably provide visual enhancement capabilities similar to those of a trooper's combat helmet. Twin air hoses are attached to the breather section on the brim of the mask, leading to an air supply pack capable with a longer time rating than the air reserves of the basic Storm Trooper helmet. The heavy ridge creating the helmet is the only place where individual or unit insignia would be known to have been.  
  
Trowa also noticed something odd on the pilots flight suit. On the left breast plate of the armor was a strange symbol. It started out from a circle going left in a straight line. Then went down to the right at an angle and the rest of the way down to a stop looked almost like a very curved number 3.  
  
"Who are you?" Catherine asked the unknown Pilot.  
  
"My name is not important," Kamui said, his voice sounded metallic through the voice changers in his helmet, "what matters to me is that you and the civilians are safe from The Dark Acolytes."  
  
Kamui walked to his Gundam that was kneeling before him on the ground. Before he got up to his cockpit of his Gundam, Kamui looked back at Trowa.  
  
"Triton," He called Trowa, "do take care of your sister."  
  
Trowa was surprised ran up to him and said, "How do you know my true name?"  
  
Kamui didn't answer, he simply hopped up to the cockpit platform and got into the Gabriel cockpit. The cockpit door closed shut making the Gundam Gabriel red eyes light up for a single moment as it got back to its feet. The Gundams face looked down to Trowa as if even the Gundam too knew Trowa's true name. But how did this unknown pilot know something that not even the closest one to Trowa knew about?  
  
Suddenly, the Gundam vanished leaving the circus performers and goers standing in the midst of all the rubble of a truly glorious battle worthy only of a Gundam pilot.  
  
To be continued… 


	3. Hearts of the Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to the characters of Gundam Wing.  
  
All copyrights belong to their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes: Well here's another chapter that Turles and I wiped up together, so enjoy.  
  
Chapter 3: Hearts of the Darkness  
  
Far away from the calming battle field and the mystery that lingered, a new one was about to begin.  It was on Mars, within the Mars Senate building, in the private office of Senator Tatsuzou Sudou.  This senator was a dictator to his senate, Napoleon, Hitler, Julius Caesar; none ever had a cruel of a heart as this man.  He stood dressed in his black robe that reached the floor with a hood covering all of his face except for his nose and lips.  Behind the darkness of his hood he had yellow piercing eyes like that of a movie vampire.  He stood at the enormous windows that looked out at the iron soaked soil of Mars.  The windows were only to the left of his desk that sat in perpetual darkness except for the small table lamp.   
  
    "Ghaleon."  He called, his voice crackling and sinister  
  
    From the darkness around Senator Tatsuzou Sudou came one man.  This was Ghaleon Bariaus, the Senators' underling and an ace mobile suit pilot.  His face was pale as if he had spent most of his life in a dark hole.  His long silver hair came all the way down to his shoulders, he had iced- blue eyes that could pierce into the hearts of men and he had a long black trench coat that almost covered his entire body.  All in all Ghaleon looked like an almost insane version of Milliardo Peacecraft.  He kneeled before the senator who still looked out at the landscape of Mars.    
  
    "Yes, master."  Ghaleon grovelled  
  
    "Has the operation been successful?"  The Senator asked  
  
    Ghaleon bowed his head lower allowing his long silver hair to touch the floor, "Yes, Master.  The Enders have played right into our hands.  It was just as you predicted, Kamui has come out into the open.  The idea to use terrorists to our advantage was brilliant, my master, but what of the Preventers?"  
  
    "They are of no concern to us, let them do whatever pleases them.  You know what to do now."  
  
    "Yes, my master."  Ghaleon grovelled as he crawled back into the shadows of the senators' office.    
  
    The senator looked out over the landscape of Mars and smiled within the darkness of his hood, "It's all going according to plan."  He said.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile back at Colony L-1…  
  
The Preventers have arrived Colony L-1 only to find a graveyard of destroyed Mobile Suits of what was once a Mobile Suit battle. The officers worked to secured the people from the tent, the paramedics attended the injures that the people had from the terrorists, and salvagers worked on gathering the destroyed Mobile Suit by stripping down the parts.  
  
Trowa Barton was leaning against a tree as Heero and the others came toward him. Quatre R. Winner saw that his best friend was in deep thought and asked him a question.  
  
"What are you thinking, Trowa?" He asked  
  
"There was a battle here, The Dark Acolytes came, took me, Cathy, and everyone hostage. Then he came and wipe them out with his Gundam." Trowa explained  
  
"A Gundam… What did it look like?" Duo asked  
  
"Well it looked like Heero's Wing Zero Custom but it was in a different colour."  
  
"What kind of colour." Heero asked narrowing his Prussian blue eyes at Trowa.  
  
"It was all black." Trowa answered.  
  
The other Gundams looked at each other in puzzlement wondering if such a suit even existed. The only suit that came close to that kind of description was Duo's DeathScythe Hell.  
  
"You mean like my Gundam?" Duo asked  
  
Trowa shook his head, "No, this one was completely black, from head to toe, no colour whatsoever, except for…." Trowa paused trying to remember the events that happened that day. All of it seemed so bizarre; it wasn't like any other mobile suit battle he had ever witnessed. It was like watching himself only it wasn't in the mirror.  
  
Quatre could see the state of confusion in Trowa's uncovered eye, "What is it, Trowa?" He asked  
  
"It was all black." Trowa repeated, "Except for its eyes. Red eyes."  
  
"Red eyes?" Duo asked scratching his head, "There's no mobile suit known that has red optical eyes."  
  
"Apparently," Heero stated, "Now there is."  
  
"The real question is" Quatre added, "Who is the pilot, who he works for and what his objectives are."  
  
Trowa looked beyond his Gundam friends to where the different groups of people where helping the victims of this latest crisis, the paramedics, salvagers, and officers. He came to a realisation, he knew that a new fight had begun, but this time it wasn't started by the Gundams, this one will be different.  
  
"We're going to have to wait for him to come to us." Trowa whispered.  
  
* * *  
  
Far away from the former battleground and the Senators office, the Enders were meeting. The location of their meeting wasn't known to anyone else except those within the group. The place would always change after each meeting, this time it was in an abandoned mobile suit plant on the moon. It was in a remote region that no one cares to go to or know about. This was the place where Tuberov would make his army of mobile dolls.  
  
The Enders had powered up the plant only to bring in oxygen, nitrogen, light and heat into the offices of this ancient place. It was already starting to show it's age with the rust covered catwalk and dust covered paths.  
  
Who were the Enders? This was a small group of people who have but one mission in their entire existence, to bring down Senator Tatsuzou Sudou, the dictator of the Mars Senate. In other words, their sole mission is to free Mars from an unjust system. However, this wasn't any great army like the Alliance Military, Oz, or the Treize Faction. This group only consisted of a handful of people. One of these handfuls was Kamui, the pilot of the Gundam Gabriel, the very same man that rescued the citizens of Colony L-1 from those terrorists.  
  
Inside one of the abandoned offices of this mobile suit plant, the Enders gathered together. In a small meeting room, square with one table, covered in dust and fallen over chairs under the harsh fluorescent light. With a marker board at the head of this room that lay adjacent to the door that creaked whenever it was opened.  
  
Kamui Hyuga sat at the head of this table with his back facing the marker board. To his left was Faye Valentine along with her brother Vincent Valentine. The two sat in waiting for this meeting to start.  
  
Across from this duo was Viola Nettie, who had changed her clothes a little bit, she wore tight fitting jeans, a plain shirt, a dark red jacket and black gloves. She looked out over the table with her blue eyes that contrasted against her red hair. But her blue eyes turned over to the dark Kamui, the only man she could ever smile at.  
  
To Viola's left was Billy Lee Black, The Enders priest. Billy was a man 23 years old who could stand at 5 feet 10 inches. He had white pale hair that was cut shortly around the sides and back of his head, while the top part was long reaching to the tops of his ears. He sat back in his chair with his feet propped up on the table showing off his cowboy boots as well as his moon dust dirty jeans from the work he did in getting the power on in this mobile doll plant. He wore a long blue trench coat over his white dress shirt and green vest. Across his waist was his gun belt that held his old fashioned Sandalwood grip revolvers.  
  
Finally, at the opposite end away from Kamui, was the groups leader and developer of the groups mobile suits; Dr. T. She was a beautiful woman as a scientist, she had green eyes, black hair and skin that reflected her Chinese heritage. She really was a rare woman indeed, someone of Chinese descent to have green eyes. It is as comparable as a green sky with blue clouds, almost none existent. She looked passed her thick framed glasses at her group, she didn't have a harmful demeanour this time. In fact she was proud of her group, if only her late husband Dr. J was here to see this.  
  
"Good work, Kamui." She smiled,  
  
"Hell yeah." Billy agreed, "Those terrorists pigs had no idea what hit them."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure." Kamui refuted.  
  
Billy's face changed from being happy to being confused, "what do you mean, Kamui?"  
  
"I mean that I think that someone else is behind it." His face grew angry, "Damn it! I wish I knew who it was so I could go and kick their ass!"  
  
"Calm down, Kamui." Billy advised in his own spiritual way, "Evil begets evil. You know that."  
  
Kamui calmed down a little bit after what Billy had advised. He knew that he couldn't allow himself to be consumed by hate like those bigots and terrorists. He wanted to embrace the light rather than be swallowed by the darkness.  
  
"Billy's right." Dr. T agreed, "We need to find out who was pulling their strings."  
  
Faye suddenly made a connection, "Do you think it could be our enemies in the Mars Senate?" She asked  
  
"It's logical to assume that." Dr. T acknowledged as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, "If that is the case, then why did they attack now?"  
  
Kamui only shook his head in puzzlement, "It could be to lure us out into the open."  
  
Dr. T only shrugged, "I don't know, all we can do now is stay calm."  
  
Billy shrugged and used a small tag line, he smiled as he said in a very deep voice, "I pity the fool who can't stay calm."  
  
He loved to use that line and voice just to laugh as well as to poke a little fun at Dr. T. Because the name reminded Billy of an old actor named "Mr. T", and one of Mr. T's famous lines was, "I pity the fool."  
  
Dr. T did smile at Billy, but she did have a small annoyance at Billy for this, "For now." She stated, "We're going to have to keep ourselves in secret until the time we can strike again, agreed?"  
  
"Agreed." The Enders stated in unison.  
  
All was well among the Enders, except with Kamui, he couldn't help but remember. He was thinking back to when he came out of the Gundam Gabriel and spoke to Trowa Barton or Triton as he called him. He wondered if Trowa will alert Preventer about his visit, but he felt that Preventer could never find him, it would be like trying to chase a fox through a swamp. Still he couldn't put it to rest.  
  
* * *  
  
Later on Planet Mars…  
  
Mars Mobile Army  
  
6th Directional Forces, Energy Supply Base  
  
On the remote felicity, Colonel Kylling was at the hanger bay where the technician robots brought their supplies and ammunition and worked feverishly on the Mobile Suits so the soldiers can use them to combat their enemies.  
  
Colonel Kylling was staring at the sheets that contained the reports of the Peacekeepers mobile suit unit that were killed by the unknown Gundam which were handed to him by an officer. No that word isn't adequate, does not express the horror of the man's gaze. Rather he impaled the reports with the glare of his single eye. The other eye had been gouged out, or eaten out or something equally nasty, leaving a singularly repulsive scarred pit uncovered by a patch or glass eye.  
  
Kylling stood as immobile as a lizard, looking very much like one in fact with his bald, scarred skull tightly covered in greenish skin. The eye glared, the gaping nostrils flared furrily, for hair missing from the head had apparently sunk into these shaggy caverns. Both of the protruding ears obviously had pieces bitten out of them. The crushed convolutions of the nose are best left unsaid. The man's jaw, however would have made a Neanderthal jealous. It was as prognathous as the bucket of power-shovel, sticking out so far forward that all the yellowed and jagged tombstone teeth projected up over his upper lip, a few actually nestling neatly in the furry comfort of his noise.  
  
He left his base to his commanding officer because he had an important meeting to attend to with the Senator.  
  
"Sir, something is approaching the facility at high speed at an altitude of thirty-five hundred feet."  
  
The commanding officer looked down at his subordinate and the console he was manning.  
  
"Have you identified the intruders?"  
  
"I don't know." The soldier replied. "It's too small to be a shuttle or troop transport. It looks like it's just four Mobile Suits, but it's moving way too fast for an Artemis or even our new Leo Customs..."  
  
  
  
A moment later, two missiles shot out from the sky and struck the command tower, obliterating it. Alarms began sounding as Leo Cannon Types, Leo Customs, Artemis, and Apollo suits were sent to defend the base against whoever or whatever was attacking it. When the smoke from the initial explosion cleared, the pilots of the Mars Mobile Army got their first and last glimpse of the 4 unknown Mobile Suits as they streaked down to deliver their own brand of destruction.  
  
On the other side of the battlefield, from those 4 unknown mobile suits, they were simply acting on orders as Enders. The ones who were sent on this mission were Faye Valentine, Vincent Valentine, Viola Nettie, and Billy Lee Black.  
  
Billy was piloting a suit that was called Heavygun. The suit was completely white except for a few red and black areas on it's feet, joints and cockpit door. This suit was one of the fastest and most manoeuvrable among this quartet. It held in one hand a large machine gun while on the other it held it's shield with the Enders symbol on it.  
  
Next to Billy's Heavygun was Faye's, GM-Custom a red and white suit that had it's share of armaments but in this Gundams that were similar to Billy's Heavygun with it's machine gun but instead this one had no shield. Though there was a reason this one had no special abilities or weapons. It is simply a mass-production model that was stolen by the Enders.  
  
Faye's brother, Vincent Valentine's mobile suit was the most bulky of them all. The GM Air Custom mobile suit was strictly designed to be both a ground and an air assault attack model. On it's back was it's flight wings, it almost looked like someone had ripped off the wings of an airplane and stuck it onto the back of this mobile suit. This suit showed it's blue and white colours contrasting against the red Martian sky and soil. Like the others it held a machine gun as well as a shield with the Enders symbol on it.  
  
Last suit of all was Viola's, an old Serpent model left over from the Mariemea attack on Christmas Eve of A.C. 196. It was still in good condition, but this is what Viola wanted. She had a fascination with this suit above all else.  
  
Billy opened the COM to the other suits in his squad, "You all know what to do. We take out the enemy mobile suits and knock out the base."  
  
"Do we have to kill all those people?" Viola asked. This was one thing she couldn't' stand about being a pilot, killing people.  
  
"He who live by the sword, die by the sword." Billy answered, "We must attack, so may God have mercy on us all. Attack!"  
  
All four suits came down and attacked. The GM-Custom, Serpent and Heavygun dashed across the Martian soil to the enemy base who weren't even ready to face their enemy. Above them like an Angel of Death the GM Air Custom was flying with the wings as well as its powerful thrust backing it up. It came over the city with its machine gun pointing down; it was the first to fire on the base. The bullets came down like deadly hail. While away from the base, the GM-Custom, Serpent and Heavygun were launching their missiles. They launched their payload at the base watching the missiles fly out like bottle rockets that had gone astray.  
  
It didn't take very much to destroy the base, the missiles had reacted with all those miniature nuclear reactors in the mobile suits as well as the flammable fuels they had on hand. It was like watching explosions in some kind of big climax scene in a paper-thin plot action movie.  
  
Billy watched as the base was destroyed, he clasped his hands together, "Lord." He prayed, "Forgive us for what we've done. I hope you realise that we're fighting a greater evil than Lucifer and all his demons of hell."  
  
"Bullshit." Vincent stated  
  
"Excuse me, Vincent?" Billy asked  
  
"You know just as I do that more people die because of religion. Whatever happened to thou shalt not kill? Personally I think it all depends on whose getting killed and who's doing the killing."  
  
Billy sat back in his suit, "It is quite perplexing, we do not know where we draw the line of killing. A man is killed in the heat of passion he's a murderer, but if a man is killed in the heat of battle he's hailed as a hero. We may not agree where life begins whether it's at conception or birth, but we sure as hell know where it ends."  
  
  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile on Earth, Kamui was on his own mission from Dr. T. He was to go to the Sank Kingdom, or at least a part of the Sank Kingdom; the Sank Gabriella Institute. As a cover, Kamui was to enrol in this school and while there he was to search for a mobile suit plant that was supposedly shut down but has sprouted activity.  
  
Kamui had on the uniform for this school. It was a suit in retrospect, he wore mostly white, white pants, shirt and vest. The only differences from all the white were the black coat he wore over it as well as the red tie that he had. He stood in the great classroom that felt more like a amphitheatre with the rows of desks going up and around in 180 degrees of his vision with only the doors to his left and his right. He saw all the students there, most of the students he saw in that room were women. Some of the women had hearts in their eyes when he entered the class room.  
  
There was one particular woman who caught his attention. Kamui looked straight at her with his dark brown eyes. He saw this woman, she was blonde, bleach blonde, it reached down passed her shoulders down to the small of her back. Her clothes didn't matter since it was the same uniform as everyone else in this institute. The feature that caught Kamui's attention was her eyes, pale blue; a piercing blue crowned by forked eyebrows. Kamui watched as this woman reached up to brush away a lock of her very long blonde hair. It wasn't a physical attraction but rather repulsion when he looked into her eyes.  
  
Kamui didn't want to know who this woman was because the very sight of her made him sick. He couldn't figure out why he was feeling that way when he looked at her but it was there. It was like a nagging notion tugging his mind and never letting go.  
  
"Students." The teacher announced. The teachers' voice was the only thing that broke Kamui's concentration on that woman, "This is our new student, would you please introduce yourself."  
  
That was Kamui's Cue.  
  
He cleared his throat, "My name is Kamui Hyuga."  
  
He didn't want to give anything else away, otherwise it would raise too much suspicion around him. Though Kamui himself had his suspicions about that blonde woman. Her eyes still resonated in his mind like a bad taste in his mouth.  
  
"Kamui." The teacher called  
  
Kamui snapped his attention quickly towards the teacher to hear her words. At that point he would listen to anything to keep his mind off that woman.  
  
"You'll sit next to Dorothy Catalonia." The teacher instructed as she was pointing to a section of the desks.  
  
The name Dorothy sounded sweet to Kamui's ears. It sounded wholesome and good. That was something that Kamui had missed for a very long time. He followed the direction of the teachers' finger towards the section of desks. Just then Kamui saw whom the teacher was pointing towards. It was that woman. The very same woman with those demonising eyes. The sickness inside Kamui rose from the pit of his stomach to the very core of his heart as if someone was squeezing it like a tennis ball.  
  
"Don't show fear." Kamui thought, "Once you show fear, your enemies will know how to hurt you. Never show it, stay strong, Kamui Hyuga."  
  
Kamui took in a deep breath and headed over to the seat that was at Dorothy's right hand side. As he sat down next to this woman he could feel a sort of evil presence sitting next to him. It was like watching the Exorcist from the closest seat to the screen, so close that the evil could be felt everywhere.  
  
Kamui could feel his own heart beat against the sickness in his stomach. Yet he had to suppress it otherwise he would show weakness to this woman, a woman with a wholesome name yet with eyes like that of a demon.  
  
"Class." The teacher began the lecture, "Today in philosophy we'll discuss the ethics of killing."  
  
***  
  
Kamui sat outside of the Sank Gabriella Institute under an old oak tree. The tree wasn't just old, it was ancient, it's trunk was over 10 feet around, it's roots came up from under the ground as if the tree itself was offering whoever came by a seat. But Kamui didn't take the seat, he sat in the place where the trunk meets the soil. He watched people go by from under the shade of this ancient oak tree.  
  
He was thinking back to that discussion in the classroom, the argument that the demonising woman, Dorothy Catalonia made. He thought about how a girl with such an innocent name could have such war hobbies. He found out how much of a noble savage Dorothy was, he began to despise her. At least with the women in the Enders they didn't try to antagonise him purely just to piss him off, but Dorothy did.  
  
"May I sit with you, Mr. Hyuga?" A very chilling voice called.  
  
Kamui looked and found that same blonde woman, Dorothy Catalonia. He couldn't refuse her.  
  
"Yes." He said  
  
Dorothy sat on one of the high roots coming from the old oak tree.  
  
"You don't seem to put up much of a fight." Dorothy commented to Kamui, "How do you expect people to listen to you unless you assert force."  
  
Kamui used a cover; "Sometimes force isn't needed. You can get someone's attention by simply tapping on the shoulder. You don't need to hit them with a crowbar in order to get them to listen to you."  
  
Dorothy brushed away a lock of her hair, "How simplistic, I guess you'll always be an amateur. Not only that, I think that killing people is necessary for the survival of man."  
  
"Perhaps, but simply killing isn't enough." Kamui refuted, "People need a reason to kill. Whether it be in the name of survival, or simply the survival of a culture. However, all major religions of all human civilisations defy the idea of killing. Though the interesting thing to me is that even though religion expulses the idea of killing, there still are people who kill in the name of God. So, depending on who's getting killed and who's doing the killing, they hope that God will understand."  
  
"That is simply not the case." Dorothy leaned closer to Kamui, "Man is always a fighting animal, and whoever wins after continuous fighting should rule. That is how nations are formed no matter which one you look at. The idea of peace makes me sick, it is simply a dream that can not be achieved."  
  
"Man is a fighting animal." Kamui repeated, "But man has three brains. The primate brain which says Give peace a chance. Below that is the mammalian brain, which says, give peace a chance, but first let's kill the son of a bitch. Last of all we have the reptilian brain, which says, lets kill the son of a bitch, then go to the peace rally and get laid. Personally I don't' know which brain you're speaking through Dorothy."  
  
"I know which brain you're speaking through, Gundam."  
  
The fear snapped at Kamui's attention, he looked with surprised eyes at Dorothy. He couldn't take it anymore, with his highly trained skills he snapped to attention. He rose off the ground in one swift move and grabbed Dorothy by the throat, lifted her off the oak tree root and held her up against the tree trunk.  
  
His eyes were blazing with the fires of whatever passion he held within him. He looked into Dorothy's eyes, which frightened him at one point, but now the tables were turned. This time he saw the fear in Dorothy's eyes. He looked at her and snarled very quietly so that no one could hear him.  
  
"You say one word," Kamui threatened, "I'll kill you, Dorothy Catalonia."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued… 


	4. Forgotten Pasts

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to the characters of Gundam Wing.  
  
All copyrights belong to their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes: Well here's another chapter that Turles and I wiped up together again, so enjoy.  
  
Chapter 4: Forgotten Pasts  
  
On board Peace Million, Heero Yuy was listening in to the international military frequency while typing away on his laptop.  
  
"...in a related topic: The Defence Department announced today that the delayed production of the Alpha, the ground-space type Mobile Suits, will be back on track by utilizing the World Economic Consortium (W.E.C.) base facilities. The mass production of the Mobile Suits has been delayed due to a massive explosion in the unit's main factory that was held on planet Mars. The cause of the explosion is still under investigation. To take extra precautions, the Mars Mobile Army issued a high-level alert to the Middle-east Division..."  
  
Turning the radio off, he took a small card from a previously unseen pocket, and logged onto a website listed on the card.  
  
User: Hyuy1  
  
Pass: ***********  
  
Looking at the screen, a picture of Peace Million appeared, along with a small picture of the words, "Hello, Thank you for using RRAGG Secret Extraction Services. Ask, and you will receive."  
  
Heero Yuy clicked on some old databases for the history of RRAGG. So far, he had found some old MS plans, some historical documents, and even schematics for a colony. But he hasn't been able to find anything he needed.  
  
Suddenly, he came upon a file marked 'Links from Old to New'. Thinking that the file could be what he was looking for, he opened it.  
  
Here, Heero once again consulted his own information and found that the RRAGG network had quite an amount of 'restricted' information.  
  
Checking out every single file, Heero knew all the information given in this file. He was briefed on this quite thoroughly in the past, so he closed the file, and looked for something else.  
  
A file caught his eyes with the label 'Sank Kingdom Resistance'. He wondered what was in this file that makes it so restricted, so he opened it, and read.  
  
He read that on the days before the Sank Kingdoms first collapse there was a small army that wanted to protect the kingdom. It wasn't much only a few legions of mobile suits, but it was nothing compared to the power of the Alliance Military. Heero read this like he was reading a history book, dry and yet informative in a very boring way. But there was a name that he saw that caught his immediate attention; Commander Liu Hyuga of the Grandia Forces.  
  
That name. Heero knew that name from his dream, and just as he thought of the name something else came back to him from that dream. Just as the Alliance broke through he remembered a very courageous line that this man spoke before Heero awoke.  
  
"Let us die like heroes, lest we live like slaves tomorrow."  
  
"It was all real." Heero thought, "It was all real."  
  
But Heero read on and found out that this Commander Hyuga had a son. Heero only glanced at the name but there was something next to it that Heero expected; missing presumed dead. The name was; Kamui Hyuga.  
  
***  
  
In the darkness of the night, Kamui Hyuga had sneaked his way back into the Sank Gabriella Institute. He had to do this otherwise it would have raised too much suspicion among his classmates. Especially Dorothy Catalonia, that girl knew something about him but he made sure that she was in her place.  
  
The mission for Kamui was to destroy a mobile suit plant that wasn't too far away from the institute. Though he wasn't taking any chances on time so he had a motorbike set up somewhere in the woods. When he got to the plant he got a first hand look on the mobile suit that he was briefed on; The Alpha model mobile suit.  
  
To Kamui's eyes it was nothing special, just another roll off the assembly line suit, simple design with no extra features. Just plain white mobile suits with a gun and shield that included 2 small missile launchers. It was so plain that Kamui had an even better reason to blow it all to hell, but that was hours ago, what's in the past can't be undone.  
  
He raised his leg over the banister of the second floor men's dormitory of the Sank Gabriella Institute. This is where his room was located and it was a good thing that he wasn't sharing it with anyone else. If he did he would have had to think of a cover story as to why he was so late in getting back. Not only that but he'd also have to report to the headmaster about this, since going out late was forbidden here.  
  
As Kamui brought his last leg over the banister, he didn't know but he was being watched. A few doors down the hallway at the corner watching with careful eyes was Relena Darlian. She had made a special visit back to this place because of both business and it had special meaning to her. Since Dorothy was here too finishing up her remaining school years, she gave Relena a hot tip on this boy.  
  
"He's a Gundam Pilot." Dorothy had whispered into her ear earlier.  
  
"I will not pay attention to such idle talk, Dorothy." Relena had preached.  
  
Even though she did preach this earlier to Dorothy, she couldn't help but wonder if the boy really was who Dorothy said he was. Relena watched from her corner as Kamui came up into the hallway over the banister that looked out into the night. Somehow, Relena knew it was true, but it could have been anything. Kamui could have simply been another boy who was trying to stay out late against the rules. Relena needed something else to confirm that undeniable feeling she had that the idle talk that Dorothy had given her was true.  
  
That final piece was whispered by Kamui himself, "Thank God, that mission is over."  
  
The whisper was loud enough for Relena to hear it. It was true, this boy is a Gundam Pilot. How could she not have understood it? Dorothy may be an arrogant upstart but she had good instincts. She nailed the hammer on the head about this boy, but what could she do about it? Why is there another Gundam Pilot here? Are there more? What are his intentions? These were the questions that Relena had in her mind, but it was too much for her. She had to tell someone, but whom?  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Excited panic that was the only emotion that swam through every nerve and blood vessel within Relena's body. Another Gundam Pilot, here in the Sank Kingdom. Who is this boy? Is the name Kamui Hyuga an alias or is that his real name? She couldn't deny it, she had to relay the message to someone. She needed to notify the authorities, Preventer.  
  
In her suite, Relena dashed to her computer and made a long distance call to outer space. To Peace Million, the call took only a couple of seconds to make because of the fast relays the Earth and Space had at their disposal.  
  
The screen opened a window and Relena saw a familiar face, Heero Yuy.  
  
"This is Preventer, how may I serve you?" He said  
  
"Heero." Relena sighed  
  
"What is it, Relena?" Heero asked concerned.  
  
"Heero, I've made a discovery here within the Sank Gabriella Institute that I think should be of concern to Preventer."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I found another Gundam Pilot."  
  
Heero stared for a moment, "How can you tell?"  
  
"I had a tip from one of the students here," She explained, "At first I didn't believe it until I watched him with my own eyes. I heard him whisper something about a mission that he did earlier today."  
  
"Strange." Heero muttered, "There was a mobile suit plant that was destroyed today."  
  
"I wanted to bring this to the attention of Preventer before it becomes to big of a problem."  
  
"You've done the right thing, Relena." Heero assured, "Just keep him there."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
The discussion ended but another began with an old voice calling Relena.  
  
"Miss Relena?" The voice called  
  
Relena turned and there she saw her old butler, Pargan. This was the man who had been there ever since it was known that Relena was a family member of the Peacecraft family. He has been known to be a great friend as well as a good advisor.  
  
"Yes Pargan?" Relena asked  
  
Pargan had a worried look in his eyes over shaded by his shaggy grey eyebrows.  
  
"Is everything alright?" He asked  
  
"I've just informed Preventer of the presence of a Gundam Pilot here in the Institute. Our job until Preventer gets here is to keep our Gundam guest here."  
  
Pargan nodded, "I know just the thing that'll keep him here."  
  
"I'm hesitant to keep a person here by force, but we have no choice until we know what his objectives are."  
  
"I understand, Miss Relena. I'll see to our guest."  
  
***  
  
  
  
Back on Peace Million, all of the Gundam Pilots were assembled and already on their way to Earth in a small shuttle. It was all courtesy of Preventer.  
  
Trowa floated down the Isle towards Quatre and Duo. He heard the two of them talking to each other about the news that they had just been informed about.  
  
"Do you think it's the pilot that saved the circus goers at Colony L-1?" Duo asked Quatre  
  
"It is a long shot." Quatre responded, "but it could very well be."  
  
Duo started to scratch his head, "I'm not so sure if we can trust Relena to try to keep a supposed Gundam Pilot there."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Quatre asked  
  
"If he is a Gundam Pilot and had as much training as us, then he wouldn't have allowed his identity slipped so easily."  
  
"Unless." Trowa postulated, "whoever this unknown pilot is, wants us to catch him."  
  
"The answers will come to us," Quatre said, "we just have to wait."  
  
While this idle talk was going on, Heero was still haunted by the dream and those names: Commander Liu Hyuga, Kamui Hyuga, and the Sank Resistance. Why did this dream happen to him? He never heard of any of these people. Nor did he ever know of a Resistance held by the Sank Kingdom. He knew that they tried to defend themselves against the Alliance, but a resistance? Heero looked out at the Earth against Space and thought about the answers that will come.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Is this some kind of joke?" Kamui asked as he was handcuffed to the chair.  
  
Earlier in the night, Pargan had slipped into Kamui's room and sprayed him with a gaseous sedative. This knocked Kamui out for sure and this provided the opportunity to hold Kamui here in the Sank Kingdom until Preventer would arrive.  
  
He sat in a chair in Relena's suite with the handcuffs carefully woven into the chair bars and to his wrists. While his ankles were tied to the chair as well.  
  
"I apologise for this." Relena implored, "We mean you no harm, but we have had some suspicions about you that we want to clear up. Please, we only ask your co-operation."  
  
Kamui rolled his eyes, "Whatever happened to a cup of coffee and a handshake or do you do this to all of your guests?"  
  
The door opened to Relena's suite and in walked the officers of Preventer: Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner and Wufei Chang, who were also accompanied by Trowa Barton. They brought Trowa along for this trip because they felt that if this Gundam suspect was the one that was at the circus then Trowa could identify him. Though the only thing that Trowa could go on was the suspects voice.  
  
Kamui made eye contact with Heero Yuy. The two of them locked in each other's eyes. There was something between them, though it was more of a suspicion or knowledge about each other. One knew something about the other, but they needed one another in order to find the truth.  
  
"Kamui Hyuga, I presume?" Heero asked  
  
"Heero Yuy," Kamui smiled, "Or should I say, Odin Lowe JR.?"  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed. A normal person would have been shocked if a secret from their past had been discovered, but not Heero. Heero simply stood there looking at the tied up Kamui Hyuga with his Prussian Blue eyes staring at him.  
  
"Odin Lowe JR.?" Duo asked, "Is that your real name, Heero?"  
  
"It doesn't matter." Heero answered, "It is all in the past."  
  
"Heero." Relena whispered.  
  
"There are some questions I'd like to ask." Heero demanded, "What was your fathers name?"  
  
Kamui's face lowered, it wasn't in shame it was more in frustration.  
  
"This is what you had to clear up with me?" He asked Relena.  
  
"I'm asking the questions here." Heero asserted, "Answer me. Who was your father?"  
  
Kamui shrugged, "My father died when I was very young, but all I remember is he was a commander. Besides that I don't remember."  
  
"I do."  
  
All the questioning eyes in the room turned to where the voice came from. They looked over in the corner, there stood the old butler, Pargan. Did he have the clue to this puzzle or had he lost more marbles than he ever counted?  
  
"Go ahead Pargan." Relena coaxed, "Who is this boy."  
  
Pargan answered, "He is the son of the commander of our Resistance when the Sank Kingdom first fell, Commander Liu Hyuga."  
  
Heero looked to the ceiling as if thanking God; "I knew it." He thought, "I knew it!"  
  
Pargan continued his explanation, "When the Sank Kingdom came under the attack of the Alliance, there was a small resistance against it. The army was small and was nothing compared to the might of the Alliance Military. The commanding officer was Liu Hyuga. His last words were…"  
  
Heero knew those words before Pargan even spoke them.  
  
Let us die like heroes, lest we live like slaves tomorrow.  
  
"During this attack," Pargan added, "the last of the resistance fought hard to get the surviving members of the Peacecraft family out, yourself Miss Relena and Milliardo. Though Commander Hyuga had a son, but he was missing presumed dead."  
  
"Pargan." Relena called, "If you knew this why didn't you say anything when he came here?"  
  
"I had to be sure it was him." Pargan explained, "that part of his father being a commander was the final keystone."  
  
"For once I was lost," Kamui smiled, "but now I am found."  
  
Trowa stepped forward towards Kamui, "Not yet." He said, "There's one part I must know. It was you at the circus wasn't it?"  
  
Kamui smiled, "It was I, Triton."  
  
"I prefer to be called Trowa, but how do you know that name?"  
  
"Let's just say, I was watching you from the shadows of the Eve Wars."  
  
"What are your objectives?"  
  
Kamui's words spoke true, he knew that he couldn't get away. Then again he didn't want to get away.  
  
"My objectives are to overthrow the Mars Senate and its dictator Senator Tatsuzou Sudou. The very evil man who has terrorised the people of Mars, killed men, women and children, all in the name of spreading his way across Mars."  
  
"Finally!" Duo rose his arms.  
  
"What is it?" Kamui asked  
  
"We've been waiting for some kind of evidence that the Senator had been doing a lot of unethical activities. Unfortunately the bureaucrats down here take too damn long. Now we have witnesses, are there others?"  
  
Kamui nodded, "My group, the Enders have their doubts about you. I'm pretty much the closest thing they have to a top notch Gundam Pilot. In the beginning we didn't want you to get involved. So we conducted our own resistance against the Mars Senate."  
  
"So," Quatre pieced, "you allowed yourself to be captured."  
  
"Yeah." Kamui laughed, "Do you really think a Gundam Pilot would be captured so easily?"  
  
Duo shrugged, "He has a point, our next step is to make a strike against this dictator."  
  
"Shouldn't we inform Kamui's group about this?"  
  
"Leave that to me." Kamui volunteered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued…. 


	5. Expect the Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to the characters of Gundam Wing.  
  
All copyrights belong to their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes: well here you go readers, written by me & Turles, so enjoy  
  
Chapter 5: Expect the Unexpected  
  
The mission was set, to go after the Mars Senate, but Kamui knew more about the Mars Senate then the Preventers. He knew that help was needed, even with Preventer on his side. He needed the Enders and so he made the call.  
  
"Have you lost your goddamned mind?" Billy asked Kamui over the live video line.  
  
Kamui had informed his friends that he allowed himself to be captured in order to gain the trust and help of Preventer. That didn't please very many of his friends in the Enders, since most of them didn't like the idea of Preventer getting involved in their resistance.  
  
Kamui watched as Billy covered his mouth, looked upward and whispered, "Forgive me, Lord."  
  
Then Faye's voice and face came in place of Billy's, "I happen to agree with Billy, Kamui." She said, "How could you allow Preventer to catch you? Not only that but just to ask for their help?"  
  
Kamui kept calm in this situation, he wanted to give his reason, if his friends would let him get a word in edgewise. His friends would understand why he did this, if they didn't have so much pride in their cause.  
  
"Listen to me!" He called the Enders to attention, "The Mars Defence Army is stronger than we think, and we need the help of Preventer in order to bring them down. I've even done some checking around and found that they have not only the manned Alpha mobile suit but they also have an Alpha Mark 2 mobile doll. If they have them both they'll more than likely hit us with both. Against both not even we can beat them, but with Preventer, we can win."  
  
There was a deadly moment of silence over the COM between Kamui and the Enders. The new danger from the Mars Defence Army has been brought to light. If the suits were all person piloted it wouldn't' be such an ordeal. Except it would be half-and-half, half-manned and half-mobile doll. It was like trying to fight a school of sharks and piranhas with a knife. Before even more kill could be made there'd be more of them in the blink of an eye.  
  
Dr. T spoke up, "Very well, Kamui." She announced coldly, "We will allow Preventer to co-operate with us. However, we're still on Mars."  
  
Kamui was already one step ahead, "I'm sending co-ordinates for a rendezvous point, meet us there as soon as possible. The Mars Defence Army could already be on the move."  
  
"Understood." Dr. T acknowledged, "We'll meet you at the rendezvous point."  
  
"Copy that." Kamui said as he turned off the screen.  
  
The time has finally come, he thought, we can finally bring down the Mars Defence Army and the Mars Senate.  
  
***  
  
Back on Mars, far from where the rest of the Enders were located. Zechs Marquise and Lucrezia Noin were on a mission of their own.  
  
They had been here on Mars ever since the one-day war with Mariemea had been declared over. The two of them had become completely inseparable, they wouldn't' go on missions unless they were together. Just as Noin had said all that time ago, "I will not leave your side, Zechs."  
  
This particular mission was for the Mars Science team; just to collect soil samples of the Martian Iron soaked surface. Both Zechs and Noin were using science mobile suits. The suits themselves looked more like the Leo Space suits only with treads instead of legs. These suits had no weapons of any kind. They were purely science gathering mobile suits, used to gather soil, air samples, temperature and other measurements that the Mars scientists would know what to make of it.  
  
As Noin gathered the soil she caught a glimpse of the city of Freeport. The only human city on Mars, it stood against the red Martian sky with the dome covering it from the toxic gases in the atmosphere. Within the transparent dome, Noin could see its many sky scrapers or rather aptly named "dome-scrapers". She thought about how the people on Earth must have felt when the colonies were completed. Completeness, knowing that a long goal had been set and now it was achieved only to be replaced by some thing bigger.  
  
"Noin." Zechs called.  
  
"Yes?" Noin answered  
  
"I've just received a call from the Sank Gabriella Institute. Preventer has called us back into action."  
  
"What for?" Noin wondered out loud  
  
"I'm not sure but it sounds pretty drastic, they said that they have mobile suits ready for us as well as co-ordinates for a rendezvous point."  
  
Noin thought it out, "Let's head back to the base and head for the co- ordinates."  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
Noin knew that rhythmic beeping to be the proximity alarm. She looked sharply up and saw a dark figure come out of the sky. It looked like a mobile suit yet it had a sinister feeling in the way it looked. A feeling of darkness just like the Gundam Epyon and it a quick instant, Noin saw the sinister mobile suit. It was a dark charcoal colour with tinges of purple in a few places. As the suit came down, Noin could see its outspread wings almost like those of the original Wing Gundam.  
  
Outside this unknown mobile suit was about to make its attack on the helpless mobile suits. The two science mobile suits had no weapons to fight the monstrous unknown suit, and even if they did they couldn't' react in time. In the blink of an eye and the flash of a camera the attack was over. Zechs and Noin had regained their thought of logic, but it was too late. There was no sign of the unknown sinister mobile suit, and there were bigger things to worry about.  
  
There was extensive damage to each science mobile suit, life support was failing and the internal reactors within the suits were going critical. Both Zechs and Noin were already in their space suits, so they could easily get out and run, but that didn't seem to be the best option. Even if they did get out they couldn't run far enough away from the blast of the mobile suits reactors.  
  
"Looks like this is the end." Noin smiled, "we will die before we even got started."  
  
"At least I'm here with you." Zechs consulted.  
  
As they were preparing for the inevitable a great creek was heard and they both saw the cockpit door open on its own. When it opened to reveal the Martian terrain and sky they saw two mobile suits. Neither one of them looked like the one that had attacked them before, but something else was strange about them as well. Both suits extended their hands out to Zechs and Noin.  
  
"Come on!" A woman's voice called, "Get on before your suits blow up."  
  
Zechs and Noin took on the invitation and climbed into the hands of the friendly suits. Before they could ask who their rescuers were, they were already running away from the damaged suits. From the shadows along the ground both Zechs and Noin could see a huge flash of white light and then settled back down the red soil.  
  
The suits stopped moving, Zechs wanted to ask.  
  
"You've saved our lives." He said, "We are indebted to you, but who are you?"  
  
"My name is Faye Valentine." The woman's voice answered  
  
"And my name is Vincent Valentine." A mans voice answered.  
  
***  
  
It was revealed that the Valentine siblings had saved Zechs Marquise and Lucrezia Noin. Since the two had the same objective they had no objections of heading to the same place together.  
  
Except somewhere near Mars, forces were gathering to do battle against the Enders who was now fighting along side of Preventer. It was the Mars Defence Army, controlled by Senator Tatsuzou Sudou and lead by his underling Gahleon Bariaus.  
  
In space there was a cluster of mobile suits and mobile dolls like a sward of bees and hornets. Half of this army was the Alpha Model mobile suit, piloted by handfuls of the best of the best in the Mars Army. Each Alpha model mobile suit was armed with its own factory made armaments, its body length shield equipped with 2-tube small missile launchers and handheld gun.  
  
The other half of the army was the Alpha Model Mark 2 mobile doll. It was very similar to the Alpha Mark 1, except for the fact that it didn't have the shield option. Then again for being a mobile doll it wouldn't need one.  
  
At the head of this swarm of mobile suits and mobile dolls were two very different mobile suits. One was dark charcoal and purple trim; this was the very same suit that attacked Zechs and Noin on Mars. This was Gahleon Bariaus' mobile suit, the Wolverine.  
  
Next to the Wolverine was the other different mobile suit. This one was red with a silver trim on different parts of its body, as well as around its circular shield. On its shoulder were oblong shields with its 6-tube micro-missile launchers. In its hand was an enormous gating gun that pointed out like Trowa's Heavyarms. Though it had an extra weapon along with its beam saber. It wasn't only a beam saber but connected to it was a heat knife that could cut through any metal. All it needed to do was adjust itself to the proper metal. This mobile suit was the Gundam Gargoyle.  
  
Inside the Gargoyle was a young woman of 21 years. She had black hair yet she had blue bangs that hung down to her chin. Enclosed within her beautifully deadly looking face her eyes were a piercing dark yellow colour.  
  
She was wearing expensive types of clothes, a dark leather jacket from the finest tailors from the Earth and the Colonies. The same with her pants they were also leather that contoured the curves of her legs all the way up to her hips, showing every curve and line of her female sex. She wore a silk blouse that had its shoulders cut off very neatly, but still left the sleeves intact. Around her neck she wore a black leather choker collar with spikes around it like a tough dog. On the choker collar was a red heart with angels' wings on it as well as barbed wire around the heart like a crown of thorns. No one has ever known her to take this choker off. This woman's name was Lori Kajima.  
  
Lori had been under the command of Gahleon ever since she met him. When Lori met the dark Gahleon, she fell in love with him at first sight. Even though Lori came from a rich family that insisted that they choose her husband for her, she defied them and fell for Gahleon. A dark angel that she'd is willing to sell her soul to the devil himself for him. Against her family's wishes and desires, Lori became Gahleon's lover. She wanted to fight along side him when the opportunity came, and so she did, that is how she came to be here at his side on the edge of a great battle against Preventer and the Enders.  
  
"Is everything set?" Gahleon asked  
  
"Yes it is, my Lord." Lori responded. She loved to call Gahleon, Lord. Somehow it added some kind of gothic love to their relationship, almost as if she were his love servant, "The troops are ready to fight the enemy, and the mobile dolls are waiting on your command."  
  
"Good," Gahleon responded, "Now we wait for our enemy to arrive."  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
***  
  
Away from the gathering hive, the Preventers and the Enders had been briefed on the situation at hand. Now all of them sat in their mobile suits within the mobile suit bay of Peace Million, waiting for the order to launch.  
  
Heero Yuy sat within the cockpit of the Wing Zero custom. He wanted to think about how Kamui knew his and Trowa's real names, but his mind was on a different thought. The thought was that of Relena Darlian. Heero remembered the conversation he had with her.  
  
"Heero," she said, "I want you to make me a promise. I want you to stay alive."  
  
At the time Heero stood and had a cold icy stare, but his only response was, "Believe in me, Relena."  
  
Heero nodded his head in thinking about Relena, he knew that there was nothing different about his mission. Except to the Enders this mission is vastly different. This battle could determine the outcome of the cause that the Enders had been fighting all this time. They heard all the Good Lucks from the members of Preventer but none of them knew what this fight against such an oppressive force was like. Always running, hiding, and fighting whenever possible, that was the war against the tyrant and his subjects.  
  
The time has come.  
  
"Preventer Gundams and Enders may now launch."  
  
One by one the Preventers and the Enders launched out into the space battlefield.  
  
***  
  
On the other side of the battlefield, Gahleon and Lori watched the enormous Peace Million approach them. It moved through space like the great tortoise and it released the Preventers and the Enders.  
  
"They're here" Gahleon smiled darkly as he fired up the engines of the Wolverine for battle.  
  
"What are your orders, my Lord." Lori asked awaiting her Lords' command.  
  
Gahleon opened the channel to all the Alpha mobile suits and Mark 2 mobile dolls. He was ready to give the word; it was moments like these that are prepared for so long.  
  
"All units," Gahleon called, "Attack the Enders and Preventers. Fire at will and take no prisoners!"  
  
The battle began as both sides charged against each other like two herds of raging bulls. Until they clashed, both the Enders as well as the Preventers had their hands full with dealing with both the manned suits as well as the mobile dolls.  
  
Zechs in his Tallgeese III noticed the dark charcoal and purple coloured Wolverine far away past all the Alpha Mark 1 and Mark 2's. He remembered it as the same suit that attacked him and Noin back on Mars. He wanted nothing more than to just fly over there and just beat the living hell out of him.  
  
The anger within Zechs swelled up so much that he killed the mobile dolls harder then he ever did before. With all the anger he had, he still had to be careful not to kill any of the pilots since it has been the style of Preventer ever since the Mariemea War. Even Zechs who had killed many more than what any would know had to be careful not to kill anyone as well. He looked over at the Wolverine and saw that the Gundams Gabriel and Wing Zero custom had already beaten him to it.  
  
At least partially.  
  
The Wing Zero was fighting the Gargoyle making sure to avoid the gating gun in its right hand. To Heero, it was like fighting the Gundam Heavyarms, except in this case Trowa isn't the pilot and Trowa was never the enemy.  
  
The Gundam Gabriel too had its hands full fighting the Wolverine. The two Gundams had their beam sabers out and were fighting each other like two knights out of a fairy tale. As the fight grew more and more fierce the two pilots spoke to each other.  
  
"You die, Enders!" Gahleon proclaimed, "I will please my master with your death."  
  
Kamui had to know, "Who is your master?" He asked, "Is it Senator Tatsuzou Sudou?"  
  
"My master shall be pleased." Gahleon repeated.  
  
It is he, isn't it? Kamui thought, I'll send you to hell and you're master will join you.  
  
Kamui retracted the blue beam of his weapon. Since his weapon of his wasn't only a beam saber but it was also his long-range gun. He pulled back far enough in order for the gun to charge. He felt the pressure growing within the gun as the controls within the cockpit began to shake. He let go and an enormous beam came out of the gun and hit the Gundam Wolverine. He knew what he did as well as the consequences of it. When the light of the beam cleared he saw half of the Gundam Wolverine was still standing but he knew that it was in critical condition.  
  
As Kamui watched the Gundam begin to spark like a bottle rocket he saw the Wing Zero thrown at the Gundam Wolverine. His instincts told him that Heero would be in danger.  
  
"Oh, no." He thought as he shoved the engines forward towards the Wing Zero. He outstretched the black Gundanium feather wing over the Wing Zero just as the Gundam Wolverine went critical.  
  
***  
  
The battle was fierce, the Preventers and the Enders had fought long and hard until the combined force of the manned mobile suits and mobile dolls were down to a mere fraction of its former size. Yet only the manned suits were still running, when the Gundam Wolverine went critical all the mobile dolls began to wind down like old clocks. It was obvious that Gahleon had control over them and without him the mobile dolls are useless.  
  
The Wolverine exploded; both the Enders and the Preventers had assumed the worst about Heero and Kamui. The enormous bright light from the Wolverines reactor is all that could be seen, at least until Duo Maxwell saw something in the light, and he couldn't tell what it was because of the blinding light. It grew into two dark dots coming from the light, Duo knew what it was instantly.  
  
"They made it!" He shouted.  
  
The two dots became clearer as they came closer. The Wing Zero was heavily damaged; its left wing, arm, leg and side were blown off. It showed its exposed parts under the paint and Gundanium, but it wasn't anything serious. The Dark Angel Gundam Gabriel was carrying out the wounded Wing Zero.  
  
They were alive.  
  
For now.  
  
Lori Kajima had watched helplessly when the Wolverine blew up. She knew that her love had died in the blast, at first she experienced feelings of sadness and loss. Quickly those feelings turned to anger and vengeance. She didn't' want Gahleon to die like this, she wanted him to die by her side. Gahleon, the only man she knew that she had love for.  
  
"Revenge" She whispered.  
  
Lori took the controls of the Gargoyle and headed straight for the Gabriel and the damaged Wing Zero screaming REVENGE all the way there. She drew out her beam saber/heat knife ready to slice the two mobile suits like produce. The beam grew and shined in its purplish haze, her vengeance was at hand. When she was about to bring down the beam saber on the Gabriel and the Wing Zero she saw a flash of green light and all went black for Lori Kajima.  
  
The Gundam Gargoyle had been run through thanks to the Wing Zero's beam saber. Heero could have seen Lori coming at him from a mile away. He already had his beam saber out, he just needed to extend the beam. He already had the beam extended when he heard Lori screaming revenge. When she came within range, he took the beam saber and shoved it into the chest of the red Gundam Gargoyle.  
  
The Gabriel carried the Wing Zero away from the nearly critical Gargoyle. As he were a safe distance away they heard the last words of the pilot.  
  
"Gahleon." She called either to heaven or hell, "I'm coming, wait for me love."  
  
The Gargoyle exploded in another flash of bright white light. As the suit exploded there was only one phrase that was spoken from either the Preventer or the Enders side.  
  
It was Kamui, "It's not over yet." He said as he watched the two bright explosions begin to fade like the after images of a flash, "There's one more person I have to take care of."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued… 


	6. The Final Waltz

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to the characters of Gundam Wing.  
  
All copyrights belong to their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes: Well here's another chapter that Turles and I whipped up together again, so enjoy the fic.  
  
Chapter 6: The Final Waltz  
  
The battle on Mars had been going on for days, an endless series of skirmishes, brushes, and meeting engagements with the Combine forces that had scattered themselves across much of Thorthig Steppes. The patrol code- named Delta entered the Mars Valley late in the day, casting long, double shadows before them from the fiercely-white sun at their backs.  
  
Colonel Kylling checked his screens again, assuring himself that the Leo Customs, Leo Type Cannons, Alpha's and Artemis's formation was properly spaced, that the flankers and point Mobile Suits were in their proper positions.  
  
Colonel Kylling was in command of the last of the Mars Mobile Army. The Suit he was piloting was an Alpha Mark 1 custom. It was just like the others except for one small feature. B.O.S.S. The Bio-Organic Support System. This system allows the pilot to become, in a sense, one with the suit. The reaction time is so quick that to the pilot it would seem as though the suit were an extension of himself.  
  
Kylling looked out across the red Martian desert. He was waiting for the enemy. Enemy Mobile Suits had been reported in this area… Preventers and the Enders no less. The thought set his stomach to churning.  
  
"Delta One, this is Delta Point." The radio voice punched through whispering traffic. Somewhere, and not far off, someone was jamming the high frequency bands, but it wasn't too bad…yet.  
  
"Go, Point."  
  
"Got something big up here on IR, Sir. Something big."  
  
"Feed me."  
  
Kylling's screen flickered and snapped, and then resolved with a view of Delta Point's transmitted infrared scan.  
  
There was something out there, grey against grey among the boulders and scrub, the image eerily masked by the radiance of its own heat emissions. It could be just debris radiating day-heat as the evening desert cooled. There'd been a skirmish with some of Mars Mobile Army's Mobile Suits in this area just yesterday…  
  
The shimmering something moved, a blur that left traceries of light fading across the screen.  
  
"Enemy Mobile Suits! Enemy Mobile Suits!" The Point Alpha MS  
  
sounded the warning. "Bearing twelve-o-clock! They're Preventers! Oh God, its Preventers and the Enders…"  
  
Then the missiles began exploding among Delta Patrol's Alpha Mobile Suits.  
  
Kylling swore bitterly. Preventers! Enders!  
  
Nightmares were coming true. If it was the Preventers along with the Enders closing on their front, he thought, they were in deep, deep trouble.  
  
"Point, fall back!" he called. "Formation! Watch your flanks! Let's go!" His view forward was a swirl of geysering flame, dust, and smoke, pierced through by the stabbing trials of missiles, the sweep of beams. He stabbed at his controls, bringing up a board-band radar image.  
  
There were moving objects beyond the smoke, at least one… no, two of them, and closing fast. They were moving quickly, but not in any orthodox combat formation that Kylling knew. It looked like the two lighter Mobile Suits that the enemies have were screening the heavies as they lumbered forward. Their movements seemed senseless, unpredictable, and that worried Delta Patrol's commander. They were closing now, and finding the range. Kylling had time for just one question before he was fighting for his life.  
  
"What in the hell are they up to?"  
  
Suddenly an enormous black figure came out of the smoke. The reaction time between Kylling and the B.O.S.S. was so quick that he had already drawn out his beam saber. He had blocked the attack from the Ender Gundam.  
  
"Nice try." He smiled, "You're going to have to do better than that."  
  
The smoke cleared as if it was blown away and Kylling saw that he was surrounded. In all directions he saw Gundams, Preventer and Ender Gundams. He wasn't going to take it. He made his attack. He first set his sights on the Gundam that came out of the smoke the black winged one. He drew up his beam saber and charged right at the Ender. The two began their own battle, but Kylling didn't know that all his men were dead. All the suits had already been destroyed with their rubble at the feet of the Enders and the Preventers.  
  
It didn't seem to matter to Kylling, he continued to fight the Gundam. He tried to slice the weapon out of the hand of the Gundam, but that had no effect. He was already blocked even before he could get to the Gundam's hand. Kylling grew feircer trying to hack off any body part he could get at. None of his attacks even made the slightest scratch in the Gundams armor.  
  
He backed away looking at the other Gundams. He noticed that they were gathered around him and his enemy, like an audience to a street fight. They didn't attack him from any angle, they just stood there as if silently cheering one of the fighters on.  
  
"Why aren't they attacking me?" He asked  
  
By the time he had asked that it was already too late, the Gundam Gabriel has already struck. The Gundam Gabriel had run its beam saber right through the mobile suit chest. Kamui knew that particular spot was where the cockpit sat. The suit exploded right before his eyes. When the dust, smoke and debris cleared Kamui caught a glimpse of the city to the East. It was that same domed metropolis, the only city on Mars, Freeport. He needed to go there, it was in that city that there would be the last nail to hammer, Senator.  
  
"Hey, Kamui." He heard a voice call  
  
Kamui knew the voice to be that of Duo Maxwell, pilot of the Gundam DeathScythe Hell Custom.  
  
"What is it, Duo?" He asked  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
Kamui looked back towards the city of Freeport as it contrasted against the Martian sky. He wondered what he would have to face there. He only answered Duo with a simple phrase.  
  
"My future." He said.  
  
***  
  
The vision was clear. Kamui had his mission. His own self-proclaimed crusade. He took the Gundam Gabriel towards the city of Freeport, but he made sure that the active cloak was on. Otherwise, he would have exposed himself before he even got started. He watched through the screens within the Gundam Gabriel, as the enormous dome grew larger and larger within his sights. He allowed his right hand to slip away from the controls to feel his helmet. He knew that the helmet was on securely from the feeling through the material of the gloves. He wanted to make sure that he wouldn't suffer oxygen depletion because of the Martian Atmosphere.  
  
"Senator Tatsuzou Sudou." Kamui thought, "I'm going to kill you."  
  
Kamui took his hand away from his helmet and down to the hilt of his sword that was resting at his side. His sword was of great design; it was like that of a fencing foil with a double handled hilt. The hilt shimmered in gold while the scarab dulled with its colours of maple wood. This sword is the only possession that Kamui ever had since his childhood. It was a remembrance of a time gone by. It is ironic to use something from such an innocent time as childhood to fulfil a blood stained crusade.  
  
Kamui fought his way on foot into the city of Freeport. Though he never drew out his sword. He didn't want to stain his proud blade with the blood of those serving under the dictator of a senator. It didn't take very much to bring down the guards; a punch to the face, gut or even a good kick was enough to get them out of the way.  
  
By the time Kamui got into the city he knew that the Mars Army would be looking for someone in an environmental suit and a sword.  
  
In a dark alley Kamui switched suits, he removed his environmental suit. It was at a rate that would be like the classic version of Superman. The scenes where Clark Kent just steps in and one second later he comes out as Superman.  
  
Kamui tossed the suit aside and strapped on his long black cloak with his sword tucked away from view. Calmly and with cool steps he walked back out into the street with the officers of the Mars Army passing him. He felt a smile creep onto his face knowing that he had fooled the army of Mars simply by changing his clothes. As the Mars Army Soldiers passed by him, Kamui simply continued on his way towards the Senators building.  
  
While he was walking towards the Senate building, Kamui had thoughts about how this oppressive force had done to the people of Mars. It reminded him too much of what was done to the Sank Kingdom in its collapse. He remembered all that news footage of people protesting, throwing Maltof cocktails at the Senate building and a young man standing in front of tanks. He thought that maybe that young man would have preferred to die then lived under the dictators of the Mars Senate. Kamui had sympathy for that young man, but he had bigger plans for them as well as the leader of that group.  
  
He stood in front of the Senate building, it looked like something that scholars would write about the Roman Empire in the days when Rome was a flourishing Empire. He looked at its ivory steps and marble columns and thought how they were built on the backs of the unfortunate of Martian society. Kamui couldn't stand for this, he marched up the steps imagining himself spitting upon each step that this tyranny had built.  
  
With each step that Kamui took he felt a sense of the place being abandoned. He looked around the steps as well as the streets around the Senate building. All was as deserted as an old Western Ghost Town. What was going on? He wondered.  
  
It all seemed too convenient. First, Kamui showed up, started fights at the Freeport Station and was chased by the Mars Army. He only changed clothes and now it seemed that no one was bothering in security around the Mars Senate building. To top that off the streets were empty. He would have expected at least a few guards around this building except there's no one there. All of it was as empty as a drained paint can.  
  
Kamui felt uneasy about this whole place, not a single sound, no dogs barking, no birds chirping and not a single footstep except for his. He continued to walk up the steps with his hand reaching for his sword handle. He felt its grip and he didn't want to let go. Who knows what kinds of dangers could be lurking in this empty place?  
  
Several different scenarios ran through Kamui's mind about what could be going on. There could be booby traps everywhere, but even if there were Kamui would have had the innate sense that there would be some. It was like sonar that only a soldier would have and Kamui wasn't picking up anything. He had the same suspicions when he came to the automatic opening glass door. He stepped carefully on it making sure that this too wasn't a booby trap in disguise.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
The door opened.  
  
Kamui stepped inside still with his hand in his coat and gripped on the hilt of the sword. He stepped into the lobby smelling the freshness of whatever cleaner was used as well as the smell of cigarettes. Still, there was no one in the building, no sounds of people or doors opening, that was until…  
  
"Welcome, Kamui." A voice called out  
  
"Who's there?" Kamui asked quickly.  
  
"I am your host, Senator Tatsuzou Sudou."  
  
"Come out and face me!" Kamui demanded  
  
DING!  
  
Kamui looked sharply to his right and saw an elevator door open. He knew that the Senator was going to invite him up, but was the Senator going to fight him fairly or would this simply be a death trap?  
  
"Come up if you dare!" The Senator laughed  
  
Kamui had a feeling of what was going to happen, so he still kept his grip on the sword as he stepped over into the elevator. His heart raced with anticipation as the doors closed, he felt the upward jerk as the elevator made its upward climb. He watched the numbers above the door, this building had only 14 floors. By the second floor, Kamui had relaxed his grip on the sword only a little bit.  
  
SLUMP!  
  
He felt the elevator slide downward like the initial drop of a roller coaster. It stopped, Kamui knew that it was a trap. He pulled out the sword from its sheath. The sword was long and gleaming in its metallic glory. Along its side there was a gold band running from the hilt to the point. There were Hebrew letters on it. The letters read, "May the Strength of All Mighty God Be in this Sword."  
  
Kamui looked towards the ceiling and shoved it upward. He pulled it down and brought a emergency door with it. He saw his chance, he jumped up and out of the elevator. He knew that he still had to make the journey upwards to the top floor.  
  
Under his feet he felt the elevator begin to loose its grip. He went to his belt and pulled out a special took. He hooked it to his belt and to the elevator cable. He pulled himself upwards freeing his feet from that unnerving feeling of the car below him. He took his sword and with one great swipe he cut himself from the elevator car and felt the exhilaration of being pulled upward to the ceiling.  
  
***  
  
Kamui had reached the 14th floor. He looked around and saw it in its economised style of every door, lampshade and square foot of the floor and ceiling looking the same. He held his golden hilt sword out making sure that no one was going to get the drop on him.  
  
Kamui's senses had peaked. Each step he took was echoed through the hall, his eyes panned left and right and his skin felt even the clothes against himself. He was alert as a night guard on caffeine. His eyes looked down the hall and there at the end he saw an enormous set of double doors carved out of a deep brown colour. Kamui knew this colour to be that of Oak or perhaps Maple. In the centre was its door handle, two joining half circles, one for each door.  
  
Kamui stepped closer and closer to the door allowing his senses to become keener to be sure that no one was coming for him.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Kamui came to the door and shoved it open. The door swung open with very little sound. He looked in and saw a room of dark majesty. A room with windows in 180-degree directions revealing the red iron soaked Martian surface as well as its unearthly coloured horizon. There ahead was a desk and a backward turned chair. Kamui saw his chance, he could kill the senator just by running the sword right through the chair and into his back.  
  
Stepping slowly, across the shinning black floor reflecting the red from the outside. Kamui's plans were thwarted with the next image he saw. The chair turned and from Kamui's sharp vision, he saw the Senator. From where he stood he could see the Senators old face and he stared right into his eyes. Those eyes that looked as cold as the Martian Ice Caps themselves.  
  
"I've been waiting, Kamui Hyuga." The Senator stated, "You have been quite the nuisance to my army."  
  
The Senator began to move out from his desk. Kamui held tighter onto the grip of his sword as he watched the Senators movements. He saw that his enemy was wearing a suit and tie and in his hand he was wielding a sword. To Kamui, it looked more like a Saber than any other kind of sword that he knew of.  
  
"I feel as though I had been waiting for this moment for thousands of years." The Senator had proclaimed, "Don't you feel the same way?"  
  
"It feels longer to me." Kamui refuted, "I won't let you do to Mars what the Alliance did to the Sank Kingdom."  
  
The Senator held up his saber, "Shall we begin?"  
  
Kamui smiled, "Ready for the fight scene."  
  
Kamui and the Senator raised their swords as if they were two Samurai Warriors meeting for the first time on the battlefield. Except for Kamui and The Senator this would be the only time that they would meet. They brought their swords against each other in magnificent swipes. The Senator may be long in the tooth but he could still put up a good fight even against a pilot like Kamui.  
  
Clang! Bash! Clang! Clang!  
  
The Senator and Kamui had their swords against each other. They stared at each other, nose to nose, so close that Kamui could smell the stench of the Senator's breath. Kamui couldn't stand that stench. He saw his opportunity between the two swords. He shoved his head forward against the Senator; he retracted back grabbing his head in pain. Kamui was free from the sword lock and he saw his change when the Senator was pressing his hand against his forehead. Kamui took his sword and swiped it at the Senator. Kamui didn't see where his sword landed but he had hoped that it killed the Senator.  
  
"AAHHH!" The Senator screamed as Kamui looked at where he struck.  
  
The Senator was holding his hand against his left eye. When he took his hand away, it looked as though his left eye was shedding blood tears.  
  
Still, the Senator wasn't down, he took his sword and flung it at Kamui. In an instant Kamui felt a sharp scratching against his left cheek. The blow was so fast that Kamui was knocked down to the floor. Kamui reached up to his face, he touched the area where he felt the searing hot pain. When he touched it, it felt as if someone had poured salt into his wound. He pulled his hand back and saw a line of blood in his hand reaching from his middle finger to his wrist. Yet, this wasn't the time to be healing wounds. He got back to his feet and looked at the Senator who was using his good eye.  
  
The fight between these two forces was as even as a wood level. There seemed to be no end in sight for either one until sometime in the fight there was a standstill between the two warriors. It was as if they had stopped to look at each other to confirm in each other if this was the right war to fight.  
  
"Of course it is." Kamui thought, "He's as evil as the old Alliance, I have to stop him before more people suffer."  
  
The Senator smiled, "You mentioned the Sank Kingdom." He said, "When I get done with you perhaps I'll take the Sank Kingdom next."  
  
"NO!" Kamui shouted as he allowed all the anger and strength in his body to go to his arms and into the blade of the sword. He brought it back like a baseball bat and swung it at the Senator like a golf club.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Kamui's sword broke through the Senators saber like a twig and then it went at the Senators throat. Kamui watched the event play out in slow motion like watching a car speeding at him. The sword passed through the Senators throat in a clean swipe like scissors into paper, and then the rest felt rough as the blood began to spew out. Kamui watched as the blood splattered across his clothes, the floor and especially the blade of the sword. The Senators head fell to the floor like a basketball, at first it bounced a few times and then came to rest at its side. The Senators body fell to its knees and then collapsed to the floor allowing the blood to pour out like someone slowly vomiting.  
  
Kamui looked down at the body of the dead tyrant. He knew that what he had set out to do all that time ago was done. The personal crusade had come to an end. Now all that remains is to build a better government for the people. A better future for all the people of Mars, even Kamui, whose name means Power of God looked at what he had done and knew that he had rid Mars of a terrible darkness. Sometimes it is necessary to cut off a finger to save a hand. Kamui sheathed his sword and looked out the windows to the wide open spaces of Mars.  
  
"God be praised." he whispered, "I have won."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued… 


	7. Secrets Below

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to the characters of Gundam Wing.  
  
All copyrights belong to their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes: Well here's another chapter that Turles and I whipped up together again, so enjoy the fic.  
  
Chapter 7: Secrets Below  
  
After Colony 204, nine years later,   
  
Somewhere on Planet Earth,  
  
Kamui sat at the base of the Sakura tree that rained down its pink petals like snow. The pink petals seemed to contrast against his Sank Kingdom uniform. His uniform wasn't like the others, this particular one was black and red. It had belt straps for buttons as well as that same belt strap that came over his left shoulder to his right side. On his left arm he wore an armband to signify both the Enders success as well as his return to the Sank Kingdom.  
  
This was also the very same uniform that he wore to the awards ceremonies. Apparently ever since the World Nation got involved they found out about the small resistance movement that the Enders had been waging. It had to be done, the Enders had to be rewarded in the best of fashions that the World Nation could offer. The Enders were waited on hand and foot in the best of hotels in New Port City. To add onto that the Enders were given medals of the highest decoration for their ongoing war.  
  
"It's about time" Faye Valentine had commented to Kamui, "that they recognized our hard work in all of this."  
  
Faye did have a point that the Enders had been going on this long without being recognized for their efforts. It was the right time for them to receive their just rewards.  
  
Those memories came to Kamui as he looked out over the courtyard of the Sank Gabriella Institute. He then thought back to those days when he was fighting that private war on Mars. It has already been several years had passed since that faithful day on Mars. Yet, to Kamui it seemed only yesterday that he made that blow that separated the Senators head from his neck. Now time has already taken its effect on him, the Enders as well as the Gundams.  
  
As the Sakura tree continued to rain down its petals Kamui looked to his right. He saw Odin Lowe Jr. (Heero Yuy) and Relena Darlian Yuy sitting next to him. The two were now happily married, then again so were the rest of the Enders and Gundams.  
  
Duo Maxwell and Hilde Schbeiker were already married and were actually expecting twins. It seemed funny to Kamui that a boy whose name means a pair or two of the same kind would have twin children.  
  
On the other hand, Faye Valentine had hooked up with Trowa Barton while Trowa's "sister" Catherine Bloom had become quite attached to Vincent Valentine. Unfortunately for both married couples, neither one of them were planning children.  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner and Dorothy Catalonia had gotten engaged a couple of years back. Though the two of them had been busy in other parts of their lives. So busy that Kamui was wondering if the two had forgotten that they were engaged. Then again, with the kind of ring that Quatre got Dorothy, Kamui thought that it would be hard to forget.  
  
Sally Po and Wufei Chang… they were a different story all together. There were some disputes about whether the two should even be together purely based upon their age. However, that was only the beginning of their problems. Sometime during their relationship, Sally and Wufei found out that there were some "problems" in the below the waist region. Kamui didn't even want to think about it because he remembered the angered expression on Wufei's face when he tried to talk to him about it.  
  
Milliardo Peacecraft a.k.a Zechs Merquise and Lucrezia Noin who is now his wife were setting up a picnic with their son that Lucrezia named when the boy was born, Casval Peacecraft. He had the same features from his father and same color hair from his mother too. Casval was playing with other children and was having a good time of his life. Kamui smiled to that and was happy that Milliardo and Lucrezia finally admitted their love for each other.  
  
From where Kamui sat he looked across the green grass. There he saw a young girl, She was a young child nearly reaching her early teen years. To Kamui, he knew that no parent has an ugly child. Especially this one, with her Prussian blue eyes, light brown hair and fair skin without a single blemish upon it. Kamui watched this young girl prance all over the courtyard like a Kangaroo without direction.  
  
"Selena" Kamui heard Relena call to her, "Selena Darlian Yuy."  
  
Kamui smiled because he knew that Relena could always get her daughters attention by using her full name. He looked to Selena who stopped prancing all over the courtyard and came by her mother and fathers side under the Sakura tree. Even when Selena was born, Relena had asked Kamui to be the Godfather of their child. Yet, to Kamui in a way Selena was already a family member of his. At least on a certain level.  
  
Kamui's vision shifted over to a sidewalk table with three chairs in it. There he saw his reverend, the priest of the Enders, Billy Lee Black. Sitting next to Billy Lee was Sylvia Noventa, the granddaughter of the Alliance Pacifist who died in a careless attack by Heero. Kamui gazed at her beauty from head to toe of her womanhood, he realized why Billy Lee chose her as his wife. On the last chair at that table was a little girl, this was Amanda Noventa Black. The little toddler was already trying to speak with her father and mother trying to coach her by pronouncing each word.  
  
"Life truly is peaceful." Kamui thought but he knew what happened after the Mars Mobile Army had fallen. The United Earth Sphere World Nation got involved and launched an investigation that they had ignored. It was probably because the Senator had power within the U.E.S.W.N. that prevented an investigation. The powers to be, after the investigation, knew of the Senators activities and why the Enders were launching their attacks. Now that the tyrant was gone, the U.E.S.W.N. had set up a new government for the people.  
  
Yet there was only one loose end to tie up, Preventer had asked the Enders to destroy their Gundams. Kamui had refused to do it. He said in his own words;  
  
"No, I can not." He said, "The suit and I have bonded together, if the suit is destroyed, I go along with it."  
  
It was agreed that the Enders mobile suits would stay within the care of Preventer to make sure that they didn't fall into untrusting hands. Kamui respected this decision and allowed his Gabriel to be taken care of experienced people of Preventer. Except it was more of a time to settle down.  
  
Kamui looked down to the movement in his lap and saw his love and wife, Viola Hyuga still lying lazily in his lap at the base of that Sakura tree. He looked at the pink petals falling down onto Viola's face. He even watched on fall on her nose, he reached down and gently flicked it off making sure not to hurt his love in any way. He saw from his upside down angle that Viola was smiling at him while Kamui just laid back against the trunk of the old blossoming Sakura tree.  
  
* * *  
  
Kamui stood inside the Sank Kingdom's mobile suit bay. Here all of the only remaining mobile suits lay. The Wing Zero Custom, the DeathScythe Hell Custom, the Heavyarms Custom, the Sandrock Custom, the Nataku, and all the suits from the Enders. Kamui felt his eyes go back to his old suit, the Gundam Gabriel. It was hard to find it in such low lighting within this mobile suit bay.  
  
"Lights." He called  
  
The lights came on and illuminated the Gundams, even the dark colored Gundam Gabriel looked luminescent in this place. Kamui couldn't help but smile at his "partner in battle". As he looked at it, his eyes were drawn to something away from the Gabriel.  
  
It seemed like something that was out of place. Like finding a hold in the wall that one could swear wasn't there. Kamui took the elevator to the catwalk and went to where he saw that something. Kamui stood in front of the wall and he saw that it was a door. He looked at the enourmity of it, it looked large enough for a person the size of a Gundam to squeeze through, but what was it for?  
  
"UNSEATH YOUR SWORD." A voice called out  
  
"What the hell was that?" Kamui asked as he went to his side to pull out his sword. He looked to his left and then to his right and found nothing in any direction until his vision came back to the door. There he saw a beam of light come from above the door, it came down to the sword. The beam began to pan the letters on the side of the blade from Kamui's left to his right and then back again.  
  
"AUTHORIZATION APPROVED." The voice said as the doors opened.  
  
Kamui watched as the tremendous doors opened, letting loose all the dust and soot from its cracks. The debris from it opening came down in front of Kamui like rain and snow at once. Through this rain and snow of dust and soot, Kamui saw something.  
  
The dust had settled and Kamui walked in, all was dark but from the light of the mobile suit bay that he had left. The lights were shining in and revealed only shaped of objects that Kamui couldn't make out. He stepped further into this dark place and the darker it became the more wary Kamui became. He held onto his sword tightly as if it were some kind of security blanket.  
  
BHHH!  
  
The lights came on.  
  
Kamui's eyes were trying to adjust to the blinding white fluorescent light after his eyes had already adjusted to the darkness within this place. As soon as the pain began to fade from his eyes and his pupils adjusted to the brightness he saw where he was standing.  
  
In each direction Kamui saw mobile suits, thousands upon thousands of mobile suits. Each of them stacked as if in a beehive, an insect hive of mobile suits. Kamui recognized them, these were the mobile suits he read about that defended the Sank Kingdom. Then his logic kicked in and said that these couldn't be them because memory says that all of them were destroyed when the Alliance took over. Yet, there was the concrete contradiction standing in front of his two eyes. It was true, he looked in awe from his left to his right and seeing the endless stacking of mobile suits. It was like being a kid in a candy store and being overwhelmed by all that lay before him.  
  
As he continued he looked to his front and saw something there that seemed a little out of place. It looked like a cone that had its top cut off. It sat in the middle of the floor, its flat top and its slanted rounded edge sinking into the floor. Around its slanted surface, Kamui could see a myriad of controls that he couldn't understand right off the top of his head. It was mostly because he was trying to figure out what this object is. He came closer to it and noticed that its top flat surface had a small hole in it. A hole that resembled what his sword would look like from point view. He held up his sword and looked at it and made a logical deduction. If the sword got him in here then the sword might work in that hole. He twisted the sword so that its point was facing the hold and he shoved it in like a pen into its cap.  
  
WRRRRR!  
  
The noise came from all around Kamui, and it sounded like a loud hard drive spinning its disks. At the same time he saw that the cone table looked a little like the Arthurian tale of the Sword within the stone. The cone table began to light up like an enourmous city with its switches, lights and knobs. As it did a figure began to appear above it in a beam of yellow light. It didn't come out quite well at first with it shaking and the light scattering as well as the sound trying to match up with it.  
  
"My…" Kamui heard, "M…."  
  
Seeing this machine trying to do its function, Kamui decided to resort to the last alternative "fix-it" idea he had. He lifted his boot and gave the cone table a nice kick. That sent everything into perfect working order. Kamui looked at the projection above the table and saw that the projection was a man. The man looked oddly familiar, but Kamui couldn't exactly put his finger on which it was. He heard the sound come of with a few crakles in its noise.  
  
"My son." The projection man spoke, "Kamui."  
  
Suddenly the pieces came together at last, Kamui knew who this man was. It was his father, Commander Liu Hyuga. He was dressed in the same kind of Sank Kingdom uniform that Kamui had on. Though because of the yellow projection light it did seem to make a difference to Kamui's red uniform.  
  
"My son, Kamui." The projected Commander spoke again, "If you've received this then I am already dead because of the resistance I had put up against the Alliance. This is my last will and testimony to you, my son. You're probably wondering how you got in here; your sword is what got you here. It is a key as well as a symbol of those of us who still fought even though the good King Peacecraft forbid us to fight. I have only this to give to you, this hangar that you see is the last of our resistance, I bequeath it to you. Build yourself an army, my son and take back the Kingdom that is yours. I do not know if there any other survivors of the Peacecraft family, but I do know that you are the only one I know of. This is my dying request of a dying kingdom, rebuild it my son, for the sake of your heritage and me. You're the only hope that's left."  
  
The hologram projection faded out as did the lights of the cone table. Kamui reached over and took the sword out of the table and placed it back into his sheath.  
  
"Don't worry, Father." Kamui whispered, "I may not be the one who restored this place, but at least it is still here in this era of peace. Now you may rest for eternity knowing that your death wasn't in vain."  
  
***  
  
Kamui sat upon a bench next to Viola as they looked out into the setting sun over the sea. Viola laid her head on Kamui's shoulder as the two joined hands. The two of them had that same relief that their war on Mars was over. It was the same feeling of relief after sitting down after a long walk or coming home after a very long journey. The feeling of being home, completion and finality.  
  
Viola looked into Kamui's face, "What are you thinking of, love?" She asked  
  
"I was thinking of," Kamui said, "about how good it feels to finally be here with you."  
  
Viola huddled up to Kamui as if he was her only source of heat, "And to have our long mission done, right?" Viola asked  
  
"That's right, Viola." Kamui agreed, "We and the rest of the Enders can now rest knowing that what needed to be done has been done."  
  
Kamui looked at his hand being held by his dear Viola and then looked out into the setting sun. He watched as that enormous globe of light rested into the deep blue sea. He looked at it with that same expression on his face: contentment and happiness.  
  
"I'm home." He thought.  
  
  
  
Enders Report:  
  
Name: Kamui Hyuga  
  
Code Name: None  
  
Date: June 22, AC 210  
  
Report: It's been 10 years after the war that was held on Mars, I intend to lead my troops and protect the outer Colonies while the Preventers protect the Inner Colonies. There are a few terrorists to deal with; space is a dangerous place. I have heard reports of a terrorist organisation beginning to mobilize on Colony X-12754, code named Babylon. I intend to make it safer by eliminating the terrorists organisations one by one. This is my personal crusade to wipe them all out, no matter what will get in my way. With my friends of the Enders at my side we shall be a force to reckon with. The Enders and I will not tire, we not falter, and we will win.  
  
The End. 


End file.
